Yaoi, oh yaoi
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Ketika manager berubah menjadi Fujoshi, dan melihat banyak Hint yaoi bertebaran dimana-mana... Today's Victim...eee, Today's Target : Fluffyshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hahaha, ide yang muncul tiba-tiba! Saya aja ampe senyam-senyum kayak orgil pas kepikirian ide ini... Dan saya bebas berGAJE ria karena kosan kosong! Pada PulKam uy!

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5

**Rated :** T

**Character(s) :** Seorang Manager yang sedang Henshin jadi Fujoshi, dan anggota Inazuma Japan sang korban...

**Genre :** Humor

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai!, kegalauan tingkat tinggi seorang manager, dan penyiksaan batin cowok-cowok manis Inazuma Japan!... oh, jangan lupakan OOC!

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Yaoi, oh Yaoi...**

Wahai para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri anda untuk membaca fict ini. Anda pasti bingung dengan judul di atas itu. Untuk itulah, Author yang sedang ngebet pingin bisa internetan di kosan supaya bisa balapan baca Kekkaishi dan Gintama, akan menjelaskan dahulu.

Inazuma Eleven. Pembaca pasti sudah tahu ciri khas dari game merangkap anime ini, kan? Tentu saja, ciri khas pertama adalah permainan sepak bola. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ada kata 'Eleven' di judul anime ini. Yang kedua adalah, jurus-jurus sakti yang dikeluarkan oleh karakternya. Yang bisa membuat penonton berpikir, 'Ini sepak bola apa supernatural?'. Dan yang terakhir adalah...

Yak, betul! Cowok-cowok yang bertebaran di mana-mana! Walaupun gaya rambut mereka yang melawan hukum gravitasi dan hukum sel untuk warna rambut, toh mereka tetep bisa bikin para fans jatuh cintrong. Lupakan rambut bawang putihnya itu, siapa yang bisa tahan melihat wajah cool seorang Goenji Shuuya? Siapa yang tahan melihat penampilan oh-so-beautiful punya Kazemaru Ichirouta dan Midorikawa Ryuuji, yang sungguh bisa bikin para cewek iri? Siapa yang tahan melihat senyum khas dan cool, komplit dengan google, dread nanas dan pasukan penguin, milik sang GameMaker Kidou Yuuto? Siapa yang tahan melihat keimutan dan senyum innocent seorang Fubuki Shirou? Siapa yang tahan melihat cowok imut dengan wajah pengen diraep alias oh-uke-sekalee, Endou Mamoru? Siapa yang tahan melihat cowok-cowok asing macam Fideo dan Mark yang sungguh menggiurkan mata? Dan lagi, sungguh! Author sendiri tidak tahan melihat wajah tampan nan lembut, dengan rambut merah berbentuk nekomimi, yang menobatkan dirinya sebagai karakter yang paling banyak fanart-nya di pixiv. Sumpah, author bisa teriak-teriak macam orgil kalau sudah melihat wajah seorang Kiyama Hiroto!

Dan tentu saja, di mana ada sekumpulan cowok, pasti ada yang namanya Yaoi! Mau disebut Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, pasti ada! Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak Hint yang muncul di anime Inazuma Eleven ini. Yang Author yakin, pasti membuat para Fujoshi diluar sana ber'kya kya' ria setiap melihat OTP mereka muncul dan memunculkan Hint.

Berterima kasihlah para fujoshi! Karena ada seorang fujoshi dermawan yang akan membeberkan kegiatan OTP-OTP kalian di asrama Inazuma Japan. Siapakah dia?

**XXX**

JEPRET!

Suara kamera yang baru saja memotret 'sesuatu' yang ada di tengah lapangan sepak bola. Gadis manis dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru tua, dengan kacamata tersemat seperti bando, tersenyum melihat hasil tangkapannya hari itu. Kamera Digital berwarna biru tergenggam di tangannya. Sudah tidak sabar rasanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya, membuka laptop, dan menyimpan foto-foto itu di tempat yang aman.

"Haruna-san? Sedang apa?"

Haruna menoleh ke samping dan melihat senpai-nya, Kino Aki, tersenyum padanya. Dia pun balas tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mengambil foto mereka." Haruna mengarahkan pandangannya ke tengah lapangan, di mana para anggota Inazuma Japan berlatih. "Lumayan untuk kenang-kenangan, kan? Ushishishi..." Dan Haruna mulai ketularan gaya tawa Yuuya, membuat Aki sweatdrop karena kegajean juniornya itu. Aki sadar kalau Haruna menyembunyikan sesuatu di foto itu. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya angkat bahu, yang penting foto itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Oh, sungguh pikiran yang dangkal. Memang sih, foto-foto itu bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya bagi para Fujoshi... Para korban yang kena foto? Berdoalah agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan foto-foto milik Haruna yang mengabadikan Hint-hint mereka itu...

**XXX**

Latihan hari itu sudah selesai. Haruna pun sudah bersemedi di depan laptop kesayangannya. Memindahkan foto-foto tangkapan hari ini ke laptopnya. Oh, hari ini tangkapannya besar sekali. ShuuMamo dan HiroMamo, itu sudah biasa! Haruna tahu dengan melihat gerak-gerik Shuuya yang perhatian pada Mamoru. Dan sudah rahasia umum kalau Hiroto itu cinta mati sama Mamoru. Ditambah kelemotan sang kapten, dua pairing ini paling banyak Hint dan paling banyak juga fans-nya.

Haruna senyam-senyum sendiri. Hari ini dia juga dapat kedua pairing itu. Tapi ada yang spesial hari ini! Dilihatnya salah satu foto hari ini. Cowok berkulit gelap dan berambut pink sedang mengelus lembut rambut cowok yang lebih pendek darinya. Cowok berambut coklat muda dengan mata biru, yang selalu mengingatkan Author dengan anjng kecil. Adegan itu bisa bikin para fans TsunaTachi berteriak-teriak girang karena oh-so-sweet! Tidak lupa dengan bumbu wajah Yuuki yang sungguh uke itu.

Oke, mungkin TsunaTachi itu sudah sering bagi sebagian orang. Mari kita pindah haluan ke pairing lain. Haruna melanjutkan cuci matanya dengan pemandangan foto-foto penggugah iman tersebut. Foto selanjutnya menampilkan dua orang cowok yang sangat, sangat, SANGAT cantik. Keduanya berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail. Yang satu rambutnya berwana turqoise dan yang satu lagi berwarna hijau muda. Dua cowok itu sedang lari beriringan, sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tangkapan yang cukup langka, mengingat IchiRyuu itu sangat jarang. Sedikit banget malah. Karena itu, Haruna sangat bahagia ketika mendapatkan foto ini. Jarang-jarang gitu, Ichirouta dan Ryuuji senyum dan lari bareng. Biasanya Ichirouta selalu berada di dekat Mamoru, mengingat posisinya memang sebagai Defender. Walau Haruna berani bertaruh kalau dia memang niat menjaga sang kapten dari tangan-tangan jahil(?). Terutama dari seorang cowok nekomimi berambut merah, tapi itu soal lain lagi. Singkat kata, ini adalah foto langka dan Haruna bersumpah akan menjaganya baik-baik!

Lanjut ke foto selanjutnya... Oh, mata Haruna langsung bling-bling dengan efek glitter ketika melihatnya. Foto seorang cowok kekar dan tinggi, dengan kulit gelap dan kepala botak berwarna pink. Pandangan matanya yang tajam bisa membuat anak-anak kecil yang tinggal di dekat rumah Haruna menangis keras! Tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi anak imut berambut putih yang sedang memeluk cowok kekar itu dari belakang. Si cowok imut setengah melompat dan memeluk leher si cowok sangar dari belakang. Dapat dilihat semburat merah di wajah cowok kekar itu. Tidak ketinggalan senyum innocent yang khas dari cowok imut.

Yup, SomeFubu! Hell Yeah, Author sempet lupa sama OTP terdahulu! Tapi Haruna tidak mungkin melupakan pairing paling canon satu ini. Someoka Ryuugo yang sangar itu, sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan Fubuki Shirou yang bisa bikin Author bisa ber'aawww' ria kalau melihat senyumnya. Haruna sempat berharap kalau saja adik kembar Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya masih hidup. Threesome habis-habisan tuh! Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Haruna hanya bisa dipuaskan dengan doujin Threesome mereka yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Ngomong-ngomong Threesome, Haruna juga mendapatkan foto yang benar-benar Threesome hari ini! Dilihatnya foto itu, dan dia pun menghela nafas bahagia. Tiga orang cowok. Yang paling kiri, memakai eyepatch di mata kanan, rambut berwarna hijau sangat muda. Dia sedang menarik tangan kanan cowok di sampingnya. Cowok dengan gogle dan rambut dread nanas. Tapi hal itu dihalangi oleh seorang cowok dengan rambut yang...unik. Cowok itu merangkul pundak si cowok gogle, menahannya agar tidak dibawa pergi si cowok eyepatch. Cowok gogle itu sendiri terlihat pasrah dengan kedua temannya yang sudah memberi deathglare satu sama lain. Sakuma Jirou dan Fudou Akio yang memperebutkan Kidou Yuuto? Apakah ada Threesome yang lebih indah dari ini?

Ada! Breakshipping! ShuuMamoYuu!

Ngemeng-ngemeng nih, Yuuto selalu masuk Threesome, ya?

Ngemeng-ngemeng lagi, Demi seluruh populasi penguin di dunia! Otonashi Haruna!Itu kakakmu sendiri yang kau shipping!

"Hihi, kakak lucu deh. Direbutin Sakuma-kun sama Fudou-kun..." Senyuman khas fujoshi menghiasi wajahnya.

Oke, lupakan peringatan Author diatas. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi Fujoshi yang sedang ber-shipping ria! Walaupun yang di pairingkan itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri!

"Hmmm, apa lagi ya...?" Haruna kembali membuka-buka koleksi foto-foto miliknya. Yang dalam sekali intip saja, bisa membuat Author dan Readers ngiler pengen nyolong tuh foto. "Ah!" Haruna berhenti pada satu foto dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Foto itu sedikit gelap, mengingat kalau Haruna mengambilnya di tengah rintik-rintik hujan. Tapi kedua figur yang ada di foto itu bisa terlihat jelas. Cowok berambut putih bawang sedang mengeringkan rambut cowok berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya. Cowok berambut putih tersenyum lembut dan cowok satunya tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil. Adegan yang menggambarkan keakraban kakak dan adik. Bedanya, mereka berdua bukan saudara. Kebetulan yang indah, karena Haruna dapat mengabadikan adegan antara Goenji Shuuya dan Utsunomiya Toramaru ini. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Shuuya bisa tersenyum lembut kepada orang selain Mamoru?

Hm? Mengingat-ingat Shuuya dan hujan, rasanya ada lagi foto yang seperti ini. Haruna pun membuka folder-folder lamanya. Dan, voila! Hujan deras dan petir menyambar. Di bawah jembatan, terlihat sosok Shuuya dan Shirou. Kelihatannya Shuuya berusaha menenangkan Shirou yang ketakutan. Uggh, Haruna penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan! Kebetulan yang indah, karena Haruna waktu itu sedang ada di dekat situ, berusaha pulang ke rumahnya.

Haruna kembali tersenyum ala fujoshi. Pikirnya 'Goenji-senpai hebat! Bisa punya banyak uke!'. Walaupun begitu, Haruna tahu dia harus menyembunyikan foto ShuuShiro ini baik-baik. Bisa gawat kalau Ryuugo melihatnya. Apalagi roh Atsuya yang kadang-kadang masih bisa muncul kalau Shirou kumat. Jangan sampe! Shuuya bisa diserang pasukan naga dan beruang kalau begitu!

Haruna pun memindahkan foto satu itu ke folder yang paling dalam dan tersembunyi. Hingga hanya dia –atau orang jenius macam kakaknya dan Akio- yang bisa membukannya. Ketika sedang memproses, Haruna teringat satu orang lagi yang jumlah uke-nya bisa menyaingi Shuuya. Saingan paling berat –setidaknya untuk Ichirouta dan Shuuya - untuk memperebutkan perhatian Sang Endou Mamoru. Yup, Kiyama Hiroto orangnya!

Haruna membuka beberapa foto bersamaan. Foto yang membuat Author tepar karena melihat wajah pujaan hati bersama uke yang berbeda-beda. Hiroto! Kamu kok bisa bikin Author epilepsi karena tampangmu itu, sihh?

Oke, Author mulai keluar galaunya. Kembali ke foto yang bikin fans berteriak "Kyaaa!" atau "Awwww!" atau "O Em Ji!" atau "Kurang deket!". Untuk teriakan terakhir, silahkan gunakan imajinasi masing-masing. Karena yang masih normal dengan yang mesum macam Author, pasti beda pikirannya.

Foto pertama, menampilkan Cowok nekomimi itu berdiri berhadapan dengan cowok ponytail hijau muda yang lebih muda darinya. Langit malam menghiasi sekeliling. Kiyama Hiroto dan Midorikawa Ryuuji. Mereka memang berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Dan kemungkinan besar sudah tinggal bersama sejak kecil, mengingat mereka sama-sama yatim piatu. Haruna secara kebetulan(lagi), menangkap momen ini dari kamarnya di asrama Inazuma Japan. Tentu saja dia penasaran, apa yang dibicarakan dua orang itu. Dengan wajah ngambek Ryuuji dan wajah lembut Hiroto. Siapa yang nggak penasaran? Sumpe, bikin gregetan!

Oh, Haruna. Akan lebih bikin gregetan lagi jika kau tahu bahwa Mamoru juga melihat adegan itu dari pinggir lapangan...

Foto kedua, diambil ditengah lapangan ketika pertandingan berlangsung. Terlihat Hiroto menggiring bola dengan Shirou di sampingnya. Mereka jadi akrab begini sejak Inazuma Japan terbentuk. Untunglah Ryuugo tidak mengamuk ketika uke-nya akrab dengan orang lain. Yah, sikap Shirou yang easy-going itu memang membuatnya mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Juga sikap Hiroto yang hangat dan perhatian. Jangan lupakan fangirls mereka yang bisa bikin iri para cowok seluruh dunia itu...

Tanpa Haruna ketahui, Hiroto dan Shirou akrab bukan karena itu semua. Melainkan karena mereka senang sekali curhat tentang dambaan hati masing-masing. Yang membuat Mamoru dan Ryuugo bersin-bersin tanpa alasan yang jelas...

Foto ketiga, OTP Author! Dalam karavan Inazuma, Hiroto duduk bersebelahan dengan Mamoru. Kepala sang kapten bersandar di bahu Hiroto, tertidur lelap. Hiroto sendiri tersenyum lembut memandang Mamoru. Awww, so sweet... Waktu memotret ini, Haruna ingat kalau dia merasakan aura dingin di karavan. Tapi dia membiarkannya, mengira itu hanyalah efek pendingin.

Sedikit dia tahu, kalau itu adalah deathglare para cowok yang iri dan cemburu setengah mati pada Hiroto...

**XXX**

Tok! Tok!

"Haruna-san! Saatnya menyiapkan makan malam."

Suara Fuyuka terdengar dari balik pintu. Haruna pun mengiyakan panggilannya. Dia lalu menutup file foto-foto itu dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu, bersama-sama Fuyuka dia pergi ke dapur merangkap ruang makan. Mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Haruna-san, sepertinya senang sekali. Apa ada hal yang bagus?" Suara lembut Fuyuka bertanya pada Haruna. Yang ditanya hanya melebarkan senyumnya sambil menangguk antusias. Tanpa diketahui Fuyuka, kamera digital sudah tersimpan di kantung jersey Haruna. Kamera itu siap untuk mengambil Hint-hint yang pastinya akan bertebaran ketika makan malam nanti.

Haruna sudah tak sabar menambah koleksinya...

Dan para Fans Inazuma Eleven sudah tidak sabar menunggu Hint-hint lainnya...

**TBC...? Maybe Yes, Maybe No...**

GAJE! Gaje abis! Kenapa saya bisa kepikiran ide begini ya? Pas makan siang –mie goreng-, langsung kepikiran begini... Yasud, lah! *plaak* Becanda. Ini saya buat untuk seorang komandan lebay plus alay, yang kaget dan langsung menceramahi saya dengan psikologi kejiwaan waktu dia tahu saya suka yaoi... Dan juga temen cewek saya, yang waktu liat wallpaper lepi saya (IzaMika, Izaya I loph u!) langsung nanya : "Suka Yaoi ya?"... Saya cuman bisa senyam-senyum ditanyain begitu...

Maaf kalo kesannya ini cerita lompat kemana-mana. Saya sadar cerita saya sering lari gimanaaa gitu... Maaf juga kalo pairing favorit kalian nggak ada di sini ya... Ini pairing yang kepikiran aja langsung saya tulis...

Kalau mau saya bisa bikin lanjutannya. Makannya Review! Emang lagi waktunya ujian semester sih... Saya juga mau Ujian Akhir Semester sebentar lagi...Agghhh, saya pengen ngenet! Pengen baca Kekkaishi! I want GenYoshi NOW! *gajenya keluar*

Uggh, Review ya? Ya? Ya?


	2. ChildhoodShipping

A/N : Saya speechles... Nggak nyangka banyak banget yang suka...Sankyuuu! Review semuanya membangkitkan semangat saya sebelum UAS Januari nanti! Gaahh, saya bingung nanti kewargenegaraan soalnya gimana... Coba bisa OpenBook kayak Agama! Dosen pelit!

Oke, curhat selesai, mari lanjut...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5

**Rated :** T for Sho-Ai

**Character(s) :** Seorang Manager yang sedang Henshin jadi Fujoshi, dan anggota Inazuma Japan sang korban...

**Genre :** Humor

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai!, kegalauan tingkat tinggi seorang manager, dan penyiksaan batin cowok-cowok manis Inazuma Japan!... oh, jangan lupakan OOC! Untuk nama Shipping, dibuat bersama-sama oleh InazumaLovers di Fb!

**Yaoi, Oh Yaoi...**

**Part 2**

**Malam Hari, Kamar Otonashi Haruna di Asrama Inazuma Japan**

"Natsu jan! Miageru sora aoi umi..."

Haruna bernyanyi pelan, mengikuti lagu yang sekarang sedang dimainkan playlist miliknya di laptop kesayangannya. Matanya terpaku tajam ke arah laptop, berkonsentrasi mensortir data-data penting tentang lawan Inazuma Japan di pertandingan selanjutnya. Inilah pekerjaan wajibnya sebagai manager. Semua yang berhubungan dengan data diserahkan pada Haruna.

"Dan...selesai!"

Haruna menekan tombol enter, lalu menutup data-data penting itu. Tinggal menyerahkannya ke pelatih Hibiki dan pelatih Kudou, komplitlah pekerjaannya. Tapi hal itu bisa dilakukan besok pagi. Karena sekarang adalah waktunya...

Yup, It's Fujoshi Time! Haruna pun membuka koleksi fotonya yang sangat berharga. Dia tak akan rela menyerahkan foto-foto yang dia dapatkan dengan perjuangan keringat! (karena terlalu bersemangat lari kesana kemari untuk berburu), perjuangan air mata! (karena terharu melihat Hint-hint yang oh-so-sweet), dan perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan! (karena melihat adegan yang menjurus ke M-rated a.k.a nosebleed...)

Itulah perjuangan seorang Fujoshi, entah harus kasihan atau tidak. Untunglah Author belum pernah mimisan sampai sekarang. Cuman teriak dan senyam-senyum persis orgil aja, kok. Paling parah, tepar di depan laptop. Setelah itu langsung meng-save itu 'harta berharga' di tempat yang aman.

Oke, jadi curhat Author nih... Mari kembali ke laptop Haruna...

Haruna melihat-lihat koleksinya yang sudah terbagi-bagi sesuai pairing. Setiap pairing punya file masing-masing. Karena sekarang Haruna hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya, dia tidak memilih pairing yang...suka menjurus ke sana. Ke mana? Ke tempat yang (seharusnya) untuk umur 17 ke atas, tapi sudah sering sekali diintip oleh anak di bawah umur. Termasuk Author sendiri. Yang penting jiwa kita tahan! Iya, nggak?

Karena itulah, Haruna membuka file itu. Dan langsung disuguhi foto-foto yang menampilkan 2 orang cowok. Yang satu adalah cowok berambut coklat lengkap dengan headband oranye dan wajah uke sekaleeee. Yang satunya lagi adalah cowok yang kecantikannya melebihi cewek di seluruh Kota Inazuma, dengan wajah mulus, kaki ramping, dan rambut panjang ponytail. Endou Mamoru dan Kazemaru Ichirouta. Untuk lebih singkat, mari kita sebut ChildhoodShipping.

Kenapa ChildhoodShipping? Dengan jaringan informasi yang dimiliki Haruna, yang mungkin bisa menyaingi Hiruma si iblis dari Eyeshield 21, Haruna tahu kalau mereka berdua itu teman sejak kecil. Mungkin karena itu juga Ichirouta jadi sangat...sekali lagi... **SANGAT** protektif dengan Mamoru.

Dilihatnya foto-foto mereka berdua, dan benar saja. Kebanyakan hint-hint mereka berdua itu pasti Ichirouta sedang melindungi Mamoru. Mulai dari bola yang menerjang gawang, sampai tangan-tangan jahil anggota timnya yang mengincar sang kapten uke itu. Untuk yang terakhir, biasanya Ichirouta akan tersenyum bagai dewi pada Mamoru dan menyuruhnya pergi entah kemana. Lalu Ichirouta akan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada si pengincar kapten. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, maka seharusnya Shuuya dan Hiroto sudah almarhum karena terlalu sering perang Deathglare dengan Ichirouta. Terutama Hiroto...

Haruna melihat foto itu satu persatu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang baru, hanya foto-foto lama. Haruna lalu menghela nafas dan mematikan laptopnya. Dia bertekad untuk menambah koleksi ChildhoodShipping! Demi menambah koleksinya yang berguna untuk mencuci mata dikala gundah gulana...

Auch, bahasanya dangdut uy...!

Jangan lupa Haruna sayang. Koleksimu masih ditunggu oleh para Fujoshi lainnya!

**XXX**

Hari berganti, memaksa para anggota Inazuma Japan melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Untuk manager, menyiapkan makanan dan mendukung pemain dari pinggir lapangan. Untuk pelatih, memberi instruksi. Untuk pemain, tentu saja berlatih keras, pemandangan yang so-delicious bagi Author mengingat mereka paling banyak Hint kalau di dalam lapangan.

Haruna pun berpikiran sama dengan Author. Dia berdiri di pinggir lapangan, mendukung para pemain terutama junior yang seumuran dengannya. Tapi misi utamanya tentu saja, mengumpulkan Hint-hint dan mengabadikan mereka di kamera kesayangannya.

Ah! Itu Tsunami-san grepe-grepe Tachimukai-kun! (lagi)

JEPRET!

Ah! Kiyama-san memberi pengarahan ke Midorikawa-kun!

JEPRET!

Ah! Hari ini Kakak dan Fudou-san deket bangetttt!

JEPRET!

Dan berlanjutlah suara kamera milik Haruna. Ngemeng-ngemeng, Author minta foto kakakmu sama Akio dong...

Jepret sana, jepret sini, Haruna sadar dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Bukan! Bukan! Tadi 'kan rencananya ingin menambah koleksi ChildhoodShipping! Bukan yang lain! ...Tapi sekalian juga nggak apa-apa sih.'

Fokus kamera berubah ke salah satu gawang, di mana Endou Mamoru berdiri siap siaga. Sekali-kali dia berteriak memberi semangat dan juga arahan pada timnya. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat uke itu semakin berkilau ditimpa matahari dan keringat. Kalau ini bukan dilapangan, mungkin dia sudah diserang oleh seme-seme lapar di timnya. Kenapa wajahnya bisa sangat uke? Banyak yang berpendapat kalau pipi gembulnya jadi faktor penting, entah apa maksudnya.

JEPRET!

Diambil foto penggugah iman para Fujoshi (yang senang melihat uke manis) dan para seme (yang pengen uke manis). Sekarang kamera pindah sedikit ke depan si kapten. Memfokuskan pada satu orang cowok yang sungguh terlalu cantik, dan terlalu sering dianggap **CEWEK** untuk orang yang baru mengenal Inazuma Eleven. Kecantikkannya bisa bikin iri seluruh cewek di dunia (baik anime maupun nyata) iri setengah mati! Author yakin, kalau Author tidak baca artikel Inazuma Eleven sebelum menonton, pasti ngira kalau Ichirouta itu cewek.

Ehem, berhenti untuk membahas gender cowok cantik ini dan lanjut lagi. Ichirouta sebagai seorang Defender membuatnya tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari gawang. Kecuali kalau dia terpaksa menyerang ke gawang lawan. Dan berada di dekat gawang itu berarti, dia menjadi orang yang paling bisa menjaga Mamoru daripada dua orang saingannya. Hiroto yang mid-fielder ada di tengah lapangan. Shuuya yang forward sekaligus Ace Striker di tim tentu saja harus ada di depan. Kenyataan yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh saingannya. Tapi tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Bisa dibayangkan Ichirouta tertawa laknat mengetahui keuntungannya, sementara Hiroto dan Shuuya ber-emo ria dipojokkan...

JEPRET!

Haruna mengambil foto Ichirouta yang sedang berlari. Rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin. Rambut yang bisa mengalahkan bintang iklan sampo manapun. Langkahnya terkesan ringan dan berbeda dengan yang lain. Mengingat dia adalah mantan tim atletik, ini hal yang wajar. Dan lagi dia adalah anggota tercepat di Inazuma Japan...dalam berbagai hal. Dari berlari, mengumpan lawan, sampai mengamankan Mamoru dari seorang kepala bawang putih dan seorang kepala nekomimi.

**XXX**

'Belum ada Hint ya...?'

Haruna menghela nafasnya. Sekarang semuanya sedang istirahat siang. Ada yang makan bersama-sama di dekatnya, ada yang pergi sendiri-sendiri atau berdua. Uggh, kalau dia tidak bertekad untuk menambah koleksi ChildhoodShipping, Haruna pasti sudah mengikuti kakaknya dan Akio yang pergi entah kemana. Atau Tsunami dan Tachimukai yang menghilang berdua(lagi). Atau juga ikut Shuuya dan Toramaru yang berlatih di tempat lain.

Wajah Haruna yang terlihat merana itu mengundang perhatian Kogure Yuuya. Jarang-jarang cewek yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dituruti olehnya bisa pasang wajah kesusahan seperti itu.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Yuuya menuju tempat Haruna dan bertanya padanya. Kalau-kalau dia bisa menghiburnya. Mungkin Haruna punya masalah dan Yuuya bisa membantu? Asal bukan yang aneh-aneh saja. Entah kenapa, dia punya firasat kalau masalah Haruna itu pasti berhubungan dengan memasangkan teman-teman setimnya. Begini-begini, dia sudah punya tebakan apa yang sebenarnya dipotret Haruna dari pinggir lapangan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Kogure-kun." Haruna menjawaba pelan. Matanya memandang ke arah lain.

Dan Yuuya menyadari ke mana pandangan itu tertuju. Ichirouta yang sedang ditarik-tarik oleh para junior. Lalu beralih pada Mamoru yang sedang bicara pada Manager dan pelatih. Yuuya pun mengerti pasangan mana yang ingin dilihat oleh Haruna hari ini.

"Mau kubantu mendekatkan Kazemaru-san dan Kapten? Asal jangan sampai terlalu dekat..."

Mata Haruna langsung bersinar penuh harapan ke arah Yuuya. Membuat Yuuya sweatdrop dengan adanya efek bunga, lonceng, dan burung-burung terbang dari belakang Haruna. Dan lagi, background pink dibelakang itu...! Bikin sakit mata!

"Beneran? Memangnya Kogure-kun bisa?" Masih dengan efek bling bling, bunga, lonceng, dan burung. Dan, oh-warna-pink-yang-bikin-Yuuya-sakit-mata-karena-so-silau-man!

"Jangan remehkan aku! Kalau mereka berdua sih keciiiil...!"

Haruna tersenyum lebar sekarang. Menyerahkannya pada Yuuya mungkin ide yang bagus. Nanti dia harus memberi coklat dan permen yang banyak sebagai bayaran. Atau mungkin membantu mengerjai anggota tim yang lain...

Yuuya bersiap-siap dengan rencananya. Digenggamnya senjata rahasia di tangannya. Dilihatnya Ichirouta dan Mamoru yang saling berjauhan. Pertama-tama dia harus mendekatkan mereka berdua dulu.

...Sepertinya tidak perlu. Mamoru sudah menuju ke tempat Ichirouta dan makan onigiri yang disediakan. Membuat pekerjaan Yuuya jadi lebih mudah. Yang penting didekatkan, kan?

Yuuya melirik ke arah Hiroto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ryuuji dan junior lainnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada senpai-nya yang satu itu.

'Maaf Hiroto-san. Lain kali aku bantu deh...'

**XXX**

"Kazemaru! Bisa tolong ambilkan minumku?" Mamoru meminta tolong pada Ichirouta. Ichirouta menangguk pelan dan menyerahkan minuman Mamoru yang ada di dekatnya.

"Makasih!" Mamoru langsung minum dengan beringas. Di mata orang lain, seperti anak kecil yang kehausan. Di mata Ichirouta (dan Hiroto, yang sayangnya sekarang tidak melihat Mamoru) seperti uke yang siap diterjang. Emang dia uke, sih...

JEPRET!

Haruna tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan hint yang satu ini. Pandangan lembut Ichirouta pada Mamoru yang tersenyum bagai anak kecil. Apa itu berarti Ichirouta itu protective seme?

Kalo Author sih bilang, Ichirouta itu lebih mirip Ibunya Mamoru daripada seme...

Ehem! Sekarang Ichirouta membersihkan wajah Mamoru dari debu-debu yang menempel setelah bermain sepak bola. Perlahan dia menggosokkan handuk di wajah Mamoru sambil bertanya-tanya, 'kamu sudah cuci tangan belum?' atau 'cuci muka sekalian harusnya...'

JEPRET!

Haruna mulai mengeluarkan efek bling-bling dari tubuhnya. Bukan Cuma Protective! Tapi juga Seme yang hobi merawat uke-nya! So sweet!

Author masih bilang, Ichirouta berbakat jadi Ibunya Mamoru...

Sementara adegan seme-uke (menurut Haruna) atau Ibu-anak (menurut Author) masih berjalan, Haruna menunggu rencana apa yang sudah disiapkan Yuuya untuk lebih mendekatkan Sang kapten dan teman masa kecilnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuya sendiri kemana? Haruna mencari-cari anggota paling mungil itu.

"Endou, tolong ambilkan onigiri satu lagi." Sekarang gantian Ichirouta yang minta tolong. Mamoru langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke onigiri terdekat. Tapi bukannya mengambil nasi yang dibentuk segitiga, dia malah mengambil...

'He? Apaan nih? Basah dan... bergerak?'

Mamoru membuka tangannya dan melihat kodok hijau yang berukuran cukup besar nengger di tangannya tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Mamoru, tentu saja dengan reflek seseorang yang terus menerus memukul ban mobil setiap hari, melempar kodok itu dari tangannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi langsung berpegangan pada Ichirouta yang paling dekat dengannya. Membuat keduanya jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi yang... sangat mengundang. Mamoru diatas, Ichirouta dibawah.

JEPRET!

Haruna tentu saja langsung mengabadikan adegan itu. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka rencana Yuuya bakal bisa membuat Mamoru dan Ichirouta sampai membuat posisi seperti itu. Dengan wajah Mamoru yang memerah dan suara merintih karena jatuh. Juga Ichirouta yang sadar dengan posisi mereka dan langsung membeku di tempat, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Oh, penggoda iman Fujoshi!

Ngemeng-ngemeng, bagaimana nasib kodok tanpa dosa yang dilempar Mamoru tadi?

Menurut hukum Fisika, semua benda yang dilempar ke atas pasti akan jatuh ke bawah. Itulah nasib kodok hijau yang menjadi korban lemparan ganas Mamoru. Dia pun jatuh tepat di atas kepala Kabeyama. Junior berbadan besar itu tentu saja langsung melemparnya lagi entah kemana. Dan untung (bagi Haruna dan Fujoshi), dia terlempar ke arah Ryuuji dan Hiroto yang saat itu ada di dekat Kabeyama. Membuat Ryuuji mengoper kodok itu dan langsung memeluk Hiroto karena kaget. Hiroto sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sama-sama kaget.

JEPRET!

Memang tidak terlalu romantis, tapi toh mereka pelukan. Haruna senyam-senyum sendiri. Si kodok yang masih tertiban sial, teroper ke arah Shirou dan Ryuugo yang dari tadi menonton tingkah laku teman-teman mereka dari tempat yang agak aman. Ryuugo menangkap kodok itu dengan satu tangan dan mengamankannya agar tidak terlempar kemana-mana lagi. Dia lalu memperlihatkan kodok itu ke arah Shirou, di mana cowok manis itu tersenyum sambil mentoel-toel si kodok.

JEPRET!

Sekarang Haruna berharap kalau yang di bawa Ryuugo itu binantang yang lucu seperti Anjing atau kucing, bukannya kodok. Tapi, adegan ini juga lucu, jadi nggak apa-apa deh!

"Gimana? Aku hebat 'kan?" Haruna menoleh ke arah Yuuya yang sudah berada di sampingnya lagi. Dia melihat kodok hijau, senjata rahasia miliknya sekarang masih di toel-toel oleh Shirou. Terdengar cowok manis itu berkomentar 'lucu begini kenapa dilempar-lempar?' . Membuat semua anggota tim yang ada terbelalak dan Ryuugo hanya menghela nafas.

"Yup! Kau hebat Kogure-kun!" Haruna tersenyum lebar, senyum khas Fujoshi. Oh, hari ini dia banyak mendapatkan foto-foto SkinShip! Biasanya Cuma Tsunami dan Tachimukai, juga Shirou dan Ryuugo yang SkinShip. Hari ini dia dapat Kapten dan Ichirouta, juga Hiroto dan Ryuuji! "Kogure-kun, mau kubantu menjahili seseorang? Sebagai bayaran."

"Nggak usah." Yuuya menggeleng. Haruna mengangkat alisnya. Mumpung Yuuya tidak ingin menjahili orang lain. Biasanya dia yang paling aktif menjahili anggota tim.

"Lain kali, bisa minta tolong dekatkan Hiroto-san dengan kapten? Kasihan juga Hiroto-san kalau perang terus sama Goenji-san dan Kazemaru-san..."

Haruna dengan senang hati mengiyakan permintaan Yuuya. Karena sepertinya koleksi miliknya juga membutuhkan HiroMamo...

Lagipula, tidak mungkin seorang Fujoshi menolak permintaan itu, kan?

**TBC!**

Hohoho! Selesai! Maaf kalau tidak selucu kemarin, ya. Uggh, enaknya jadi Haruna. Bisa melihat pairing InaIre gratisan tiap hari. Tentang Yuuya yang ingin membantu Hiroto... Anggap saja petualangan mereka berdua melawan kappa sudah tejadi di sini... Saya menduga sekarang hanya Haruna dan Hiroto yang bisa menghentikan Yuuya dari tingkah jahilnya.

Dipersembahkan untuk yang sedang atau akan Ujian semester. Ayo, berjuang! Saya juga akan berjuang di UAS saya Januari nanti! Setelah UAS selesai... Samarinda My home sweet home, I'm Coming! Kangen ps2 saya! Pengen maen .Hack/G.U lagi! Pengen liat rambut biru Kuhn yang bergoyang(?)! *gajenya keluar lagi*

Mari kita balas review... :

**Akazora no Darktokyo :**

Iya, bener. Saya juga sealiran, walaupun tidak sampai mencari seme-uke di dunia nyata sih... Btw, nemu senpai OSIS yang bisa dipasangin? Dulu waktu saya SMA, yang uke sih banyak! Seme-nya tidak menyakinkan...!*plaak*

Thanks Reviewnya! Hidup Fujoshi!

**Heylalaa :**

Awww, saya nggak nyangka fic ini bisa jadi manis begitu. Padahal saya Cuma mau bikin humor aja... Capek bikin Hurt/comfort terus! Walaupun kayaknya lebih mudah bikin yang sedih-sedih...

Pairing favorite-nya yang mana? Chapter ini IchiMamo, mudahan puas dengan yang ini dulu ya. Dan ini fic sukses jadi MultiChap! Nggak nyangka banyak yang suka...

Thanks Reviewnya! Hidup Fujoshi!

**Myouki Kuroki :**

Ini sudah dilanjutkan! Walaupun nggak tahu, itu sudah detil apa belum... Hasrat Fujoshi saya selalu jalan, mo ujian apa nggak! *tampoled* Uggh, males mikirin UAS sekarang...

Thanks Reviewnya! Hidup Fujoshi!

**Darkrose1382 :**

Salam kenal juga! Saya Author merangkap Fujoshi! *udah jelas ya?* Ini sudah dilanjutin, silahkan dinikmati...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Gahh! Iya, saya juga ngiri ma Haruna! Haruna, saya minta foto kakakmu ma Akio!*ngarep* Ini lanjutannya, silahkan dinikmati hidangan Fujoshi special course(?)!

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Rachigekusa :**

Salam kenal juga!XD Saya sendiri bingung bisa-bisanya dapet ide kayak begini... Nasib jadi Fujoshi kali ya... Saya juga pengen foto-fotonya! Haruna nggak mau bagi tapi, katanya cari aja sendiri... *sigh*

Ini sudah dilanjutin! Thanks sudah di faveXD

Thanks Reviewnya!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Hayooo yang lagi UAS, belajar yang baik! Sekali-kali ngenet untuk menyegarkan pikiran sih nggak apa-apa!*tampoled* Syukur kalau fic Gaje ini bisa bikin otak fresh...

Shuuya itu seme! Saya nggak rela dia sama Ryuugo, karena Ryuugo hanya untuk Fubuki bersaudara! Dan saya syok sendiri dan nggak berani liat dia sama Hijikata... Tapi saya anehnya fine saja ngeliat dia sama Nikaido! *plaak* mukanya Shuuya kalo pas jadi uke menggiurkan sih...

Haruya sudah ke Korea, dan berbahagia dengan 'kucing es' miliknya, dengan sedikit gangguan yang kadang-kadang muncul dari chara tercantik di Inaire, karena itu dia nggak bisa dipasangin ma Hiroto di sini! GranxUlvida keren uy! Mana si Reina itu cantik abis! Rambut birunya bikin saya inget ama Kuhn!

Oke, yang terakhir nggak nyambung. Saya punya doujin HiroxIchi tapi cuman Friendship... Mereka lebih cocok jadi rival sih...

SakumaYuutoGenda, ShuuMamoYuu, SakumaYuutoAkio... Emang dia sering banget di threesome...! Dan saya setuju kalo dia sama Akio! Oh dan dia emang uke kok! Nasibmu Yuuto... Bahkan Mamo aja pernah jadi seme...

Shirou... saya nggak tahu sih dia pernah jadi seme apa nggak... Karena kalau sama Atsuya, itu bisa dibalik-balik mana seme mana uke... Tapi dia wajib jadi ukenya Ryuugo!

Hohoho, emang tu anak uke abis! Tapi di sini Ichi yang jadi semenya... tapi saya tetep kukuh bilang kalau Ichi lebih mirip Ibu daripada seme! *plaak*

Toramaru! Aih, dia emang cocok jadi uke punya Shuuya! Sudah direstui oleh Ibunya sendiri gitu! *digigit pasukan macan*

Banyak yang tahu kalo saya Fujo, terutama temen-temen saya yang sealiran Fujo juga. 'Nenek' dan 'Nenek kedua' saya juga bisa disebut Fujoshi. 'Nenek' ngebet ama SasuNaru dan 'Nenek kedua' mulai ngebet ma GenYoshi. Temen saya yang di samarinda juga ada yang Fujoshi kok. Tapi saya nyesel abis bilang saya Fujoshi sama komandan alay itu... Saya jadi nggak bisa ngenet bebas klo ada diaT_T

Fire Dragon pasti saya munculin! Mengingat ChaosShipping dan Mak Comblang ada di situ!*Di ChaosBreak*

Thanks Reviewnya! Hidup Fujoshi!

**EA Omoko Natsuki :**

Ho oh, enak banget! Saya ujian akhir semester januari nanti, masih agak lama... Entah itu enak apa enggak...

Masih banyak yang baru mulai UAS kok, semangat ya! Ini sudah diapdet kilat, makasih dah difaveXD

Thanks Reviewnya! Hidup Fujoshi!

Yooosh! Review? Semakin banyak review, semakin cepet saya apdet! Kenapa? Karena review itu bikin saya semangat ngetik:)


	3. Sweetshipping

A/N : Nyahooo! Ketemu lagi! Kayaknya ini cerita yang paling cepet saya ketik, deh... Inilah enaknya ngetik cerita yang seperti oneshot. Gak perlu mikirin plot maju ke depannya gimana...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5

**Rated :** T for Sho-Ai

**Character(s) :** Seorang Manager yang sedang Henshin jadi Fujoshi, dan anggota Inazuma Japan sang korban...

**Genre :** Humor

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai!, kegalauan tingkat tinggi seorang manager, dan penyiksaan batin cowok-cowok manis Inazuma Japan!... oh, jangan lupakan OOC! Untuk nama Shipping, dibuat bersama-sama oleh InazumaLovers di Fb!

**Yaoi, Oh Yaoi...**

**Part 3**

**Di sebuah jalan, Kota Inazuma**

Haruna bersumpah pada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya kalau dia sekarang TIDAK sedang membuntuti mereka berdua. Dia bukan seorang stalker yang senang membuntuti seseorang sambil membawa kamera dan mengabadikan tingkah laku orang tersebut.

...Oke, mungkin dia memang membawa kamera setiap saat. Dia mungkin senang memotret beberapa orang demi koleksinya. Dia juga sering membuntuti dua orang yang sering memperlihatkan hint-hint Shonen-Ai. Dan dia sangat sering memotret kedua pairing yang tidak tahu menahu kalau sedang diawasi oleh Haruna secara diam-diam. Tapi Otonashi Haruna BUKAN seorang Stalker!

Author pun tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa terhadap kebiasaan Haruna yang sebenarnya sudah menjurus ke arah Stalker...

Haruna merenung sesaat. Bingung sendiri apa benar dia sudah menjurus ke arah stalker. Dia lalu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Yah, sudahlah. Toh dia hanya membuntuti pairing-pairing saja. Demi koleksinya, demi hasrat fujoshi miliknya, DAN demi entah berapa banyak fans yang sudah menunggu di luar sana...

Mari kembali ke topik awal. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Haruna sedang membuntuti (Haruna : Aku tidak membuntuti mereka!)... Terserah deh! Haruna sedang mengikuti secara tidak sengaja kedua cowok dari tim Inazuma Japan yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Tadinya Haruna bermaksud menyapa mereka berdua. Tapi mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat atmosfir Shonen-Ai mulai terjadi pada dua orang itu. Dan mata Haruna langsung ber bling-bling ria. Dia mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya dan mengikuti kedua orang itu secara diam-diam.

Ngemeng-ngemeng, atmosfir Shonen-Ai itu Cuma bisa dilihat oleh Fujoshi seperti Haruna dan tidak terlihat kasat mata. Jadi, readers yang sering melihat atmosfir Shonen-Ai dengan ciri-ciri : Ada dua cowok, sedang sangat akrab sekali, dan readers merasa kalau mereka cocok bersama. Selamat! Kalau anda dapat melihatnya, berarti anda adalah seorang Fujoshi sejati!

Kembali ke Haruna dengan kameranya, juga dua orang cowok yang dibuntuti oleh seorang Fujoshi tingkat akut. Dapat dilihat, kedua cowok itu membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan. Menurut ingatan dan prediksi Haruna, pasti kakaknya tersayang yang telah menyuruh dua orang di depannya ini untuk pergi belanja. Haruna mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berterima kasih pada sang kakak karena telah memberikan (secara tidak langsung) hint Shonen-Ai untuk diabadikan oleh sang adik.

Cowok pertama. Rambut merah bermodel nekomimi, mata hijau terang, dan kulit putih pucat. Salah satu Mid-fielder Inazuma Japan, sekaligus kapten pengganti (bersama Yuuto dan Ichirouta) DAN GameMaker pengganti (kalau Yuuto dan Akio todak ada). Umur 14, kelas 2 SMP Aliea Gakuen. Orang selain Haruna yang akan dituruti oleh Kogure Yuuya. Point plus miliknya (selain wajah dan kekerenan yang bisa bikin Author epilepsi) : Sikap hangat dan perhatian, serta mementingkan orang lain lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Atau dalam bahasa Fujoshi, seme yang sungguh perhatian pada ukenya. Target 1 : Kiyama Hiroto.

Cowok kedua. Rambut coklat dan bertanduk, mata coklat tua, kulit berwarna tan karena sering berada di bawah terik matahari. Kapten sekaligus Kiper utama Inazuma Japan. Umur 14, kelas 2 SMP Raimon. Orang yang sangat dihormati dan dituruti DAN disayang oleh seluruh anggota tim. Point plus miliknya (selain wajah imut yang bisa bikin para seme ngiler) : Perhatian, selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah, juga sikap selalu awet muda(?) seperti anak kecil, dan senyuman matahari penggugah seluruh iman seme di dunia. Dalam bahasa Fujoshi, uke yang sempurna. Target 2 : Endou Mamoru.

Kiyama Hiroto dan Endou Mamoru. Menurut catatan spesial Fujoshi milik Haruna, mereka berdua disebut SweetShipping. Alasannya? Karena semua Hint mereka itu oh-sungguh-sangat-manis-sekaleeee, kayak coklat S*lv*rQu**n yang lagi diidemin Author. Juga karena doujin mereka itu rata-rata bisa bikin permbacanya teriak kayak orgil "OMG, so sweet!" atau "Uggh, nyentuh banget!" atau "Feel-nya nyampe ke hatiku...!" atau "Hiroto, I loph u!"

...Oke, yang terakhir agak nggak nyambung. Pokoknya mereka itu sungguh pasangan seme-uke yang sangat manis dan mendapat restu penuh dari Author. Dan sekarang dua orang itu sedang berjalan beriringan, membawa belanjaan, sambil tersenyum bersama. Untuk Mamoru tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil. Untuk Hiroto tersenyum lembut yang bisa bikin Author pengen meluk-meluk tuh anak.

Haruna lalu menajamkan pendengarannya. Mengingat sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi dalam bayangan, berusaha membuntuti kedua orang di depannya tanpa suara. Seperti seorang Kunoichi. Readers, bayangkan Haruna memakai pakaian ninja dan sedang memata-matai dua orang di depannya. Yah, walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, dia masih bisa membaca gerak bibir kedua orang itu. Skill yang didapat setelah terlalu sering berusaha menguping percakapan antara seorang seme dan uke. Kalau itu juga masih tidak bisa, dia tinggal mendengar narator yang suaranya selalu muncul, entah dari mana...

Enak sekali kau menggunakan Narator, aka Produsen cerita ini, aka Author demi hasrat Fujoshimu... Bayarannya, foto kakakmu dan Akio! Ingat itu!

Hmm? Sepertinya pembicaraan mulai mengalir ke arah yang seru. Karena Author juga pengen tahu, mari kita dengarkan secara seksama...

**XXX**

"Kita kalah..." Mamoru berkata pelan. "Ahhh! Bisa-bisanya kita yang disuruh beli cemilan untuk mereka semua! Cuman karena kalah main kartu dari Kidou..." Dan dia mulai ngedumel tidak jelas. Hiroto yang ada di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Awas saja! Akan kubalas mereka semua! Ushishishi..." Sang kapten mulai ketularan sikap jahil Yuuya. Hiroto masih tetap tertawa.

"Tapi Endou-kun..." Mamoru menoleh ke arah Hiroto. "Aku sedikit senang..." Wajahnya tampak bahagia, masih tersenyum pada Mamoru.

Insting Fujoshi milik Haruna (dan Author) mulai menyala. Oh, inikah pertanda mulainya adegan Shonen-Ai mereka yang oh-so-sweet itu? Kamera siap ditangan!

"Kota ini... Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa berjalan santai seperti ini. Benar-benar... tenang." Hiroto berkata sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Memang, kota Inazuma ini dipenuhi pohon-pohon juga jalan-jalan kecil yang mudah untuk dilalui pejalan kaki. Ditambah dengan angin sejuk yang bertiup, lengkap sudah.

"Hehe, kalau begitu..." Mamoru mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu plastik belanjaan. "Hadiah untuk Hiroto yang terpana dengan kota ini!" Dia mengeluarkan dua buah es krim. Yang satu diberikan pada Hiroto. Yang satunya lagi untuk Mamoru sendiri. Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum senang sambil memakan es krim itu bersama.

JEPRET!

Yak, kamera mulai beraksi. Awww, Mamoru yang tersenyum alami (atau memang tidak sadar) sambil tertawa bersama Hiroto. Hiroto yang ikut tersenyum lembut memandang Mamoru dengan mata yang penuh kasih sayang seperti itu... SO SWEET! Haruna sampai berteriak ala Fujoshi melihatnya. Tentu dalam hati...

"Hmm?" Mamoru menoleh ke arah Haruna bersembunyi. Di belakang dinding persimpangan. Haruna yang punya insting Fujoshi dan insting esper keturunan sang kakak, langsung kembali bersembunyi dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Sungguh, sepertinya Haruna terlalu banyak membaca manga Naruto...

"Ada apa, Endou-kun?" Hiroto ikutan memandang ke arah yang dilihat Mamoru. Hanya persimpangan biasa, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Enggak, rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara... seperti suara kamera." Hening sejenak. "Mungkin Cuma perasaanku. Ayo, Hiroto." Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan.

Haruna langsung mengambil nafas panjang begitu mereka berdua berjalan pergi. Inilah susahnya membuntuti para kiper. Mamoru dan Yuuki itu punya pendengaran yang sangat tajam. Ini karena mereka sering berlatih untuk meningkatkan kelima indra mereka, agar tahu dari mana bola akan datang. Dan mungkin sedikit berharap kalau-kalau muncul indera keenam seperti punya Yuuto (yang entah bagaimana caranya selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain) atau Shirou (yang sering sekali melihat penampakan, tapi mungkin ini dipengaruhi adik kembarnya...)

Jadi, begitulah. Berbeda dengan dilapangan, yang ribut dengan teriakan Jurus-jurus sakti (Terima kasih untuk Shuuya, Toramaru, Shirou, Hiroto, dan penyumbang gol lainnya...), ribut dengan teriakan arahan dari Yuuto, Akio, dan pelatih Kudou secara bersama-sama ( Yang sering diikuti oleh Akio yang menyebutkan isi kebun binatang satu persatu, juga teriakan tidak rela dari Sakuma...), dan oh! Teriakan interaksi antara seme dan uke, baik yang sedang mesra-mesraan atau marah-marahan. Misalnya :

"Yuuki! Kamu hari ini tambah manis aja!" Punya Tsunami. Komplit dengan smile ala Okinawa yang so-silau-man! Dan wajah Yuuki yang memerah bak tomat. Atau...

"Fudou! Jangan dekat-dekat sama Kidou-san!" Punya Sakuma. Yang ditanggapi Akio dengan tampang 'emang-gue-peduli' dan helaan nafas dari Yuuto. Jangan lupa suara kamera Haruna dari pinggir lapangan, mengabadikan Threesome milik kakaknya tercinta. Atau juga...

"Hirotoooo! Nggak bakal kubiarkan kamu melakukan *piiip* pada Mamoru!" punya Ichirouta yang sedang cekek mencekek sama Hiroto. Untuk kata yang disensor, harap bayangkan dengan kekuatan imajinasi readers masing-masing. Mamoru yang melihat ini hanya berkomentar, "Mereka Akrab, ya!". Membuat Ryuuji dan Yuuya yang ikut menonton, bersweatdrop ria. Entah karena melihat pertengkaran senpai mereka yang aneh bin ajaib. Atau melihat tingkah Mamoru yang lemot habis...

"Endou-kun..." Oh? Sepertinya Haruna terlalu banyak mengingat hint-hint lain, sehingga sempat berpaling dari Hiroto dan Mamoru. Yang anehnya, mereka berdua terlihat lebih normal dari pada dilapangan. Hiroto juga, kalau tidak Ichirouta dia akan jadi sangat tenang dan tidak berusaha untuk mengrepe-grepe si kapten. Mamoru, menjadi lebih tanggap dengan situasi teman-temannya. Alias tidak selemot dilapangan...

"Ya?" Mamoru bertanya, masih sambil memakan es krimnya. Hiroto hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku kapten yang seperti anak kecil itu. "Ada seseorang yang menitipkan pesan untuk Endou-kun."

"Hee? Dari siapa?" Melihat wajah Hiroto, Mamoru (dan Haruna) tahu kalau ini pembicaraan serius. Haruna jadi tidak enak menguping. Tapi dia langsung membeku di tempat begitu mendengar jawaban Hiroto.

"Dari Ayah." Masih tersenyum, Hiroto menjawab. Membuat Mamoru (dan Haruna yang menguping) menampakkan wajah kaget. Ayah Hiroto, pembuat masalah Alien kemarin itu? Ayah Pelatih Hitomiko? Kenapa orang itu menitipkan pesan untuk Mamoru? Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang ada di otak Mamoru dan Haruna.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya lagi di tahanan. Katanya..." Hiroto mengambil nafas. "Terima kasih. Semua bisa selesai karenamu dan teman-temanmu..." Lalu cowok berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar. "Semua yang ada di 'Rumah Matahari' juga bilang, semuanya ingin bertemu dengan Endou-kun lagi!" Hiroto mengambil salah satu tangan Mamoru dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terima Kasih..."

JEPRET!

Haruna mengabadikan adegan itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Mamoru sepertinya mendengar suara kamera miliknya, tapi memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Mamoru masih tampak kaget dengan kata-kata Hiroto barusan. Tapi perlahan dia tersenyum sambil tertawa senang.

"Begitu. Jadi semuanya baik-baik saja..." Hiroto mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum lembut. Mamoryu lalu balas tersenyum. Bukan dengan senyuman anak kecilnya, melainkan senyuman lembut dan tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya. "Begitu, ya..."

JEPRET!

Aih, so sweet! Apalagi kapten mengeluarkan senyuman yang bisa bikin para seme keplek-keplek. Langka! Ini sungguh langka! It's rare! Haruna bersyukur dia masih ada disitu dan tidak beranjak pergi. Walaupun masih ada rasa bersalah karena mendengar sesuatu yang harusnya tidak didengarnya. Inilah hasrat Fujoshi yang bisa menembus apapun!

Sementara Mamoru? Dia bersumpah di dalam hati, dia baru saja mendengar suara kamera dari arah belakang. Tapi melihat Hiroto yang cuek saja, dia pun akhirnya memutuskan tidak mengecek lagi. Kalau saja itu suara yang dimunculkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Sampai detik ini, Mamoru tidak akan bilang ketakutannya pada hantu kepada siapapun! Gengsi kale...

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku ingin segera bicara dengan Hiroto setelah masalah Aliea kemarin selesai." Mamoru memandang stik es krim miliknya yang sudah habis. Tangannya sudah tidak digenggam oleh Hiroto lagi.

"Segera...?" Hiroto bertanya pelan.

"Yup, segera. Tapi pada akhirnya, 3 bulan setelah itu kita baru bertemu lagi. Jadi aku sempat lupa..." Mamoru menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia lalu mengambil nafas dan melihat ke arah langit biru di atas.

"Kupikir, Aku bersyukur Raimon Eleven, kami...Aku... dapat melawan Aliea Gakuen. Memang banyak hal sedih yang terjadi..." Mamoru menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sedih. Mengingat perpisahannya dengan Shuuya dan Ichirouta, juga masalah Fubuki bersaudara.

"Tapi, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan. Bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Fubuki, Touko, Kogure, Rika, Tachimukai, Tsunami..." Mamoru tersenyum lebar, menghadap ke arah Hiroto.

"...Aku juga bisa bertemu dengan Hiroto!" Sekarang sang kapten tersenyum senang sambil melihat langit biru. Tidak menyadari wajah Hiroto yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Aku bersyukur karena itu semua..." Mamoru tersenyum lembut, menatap langit. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian yang telah lewat.

"Aku..." Suara pelan milik Hiroto membuat Mamoru menoleh ke arah cowok berambut merah itu. Dia melihat wajah Hiroto yang sudah bercampur antara malu dan ingin menangis. Membuat Mamoru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku berbohong pada kalian..."

"Ya..."

"Menghancurkan sekolah..."

"Ya..."

"Melukai orang lain..."

"Aku melakukan hal buruk pada Endou-kun dan yang lain. Semuanya itu..."

"Hiroto." Kali ini kata-kata Hiroto dipotong oleh Mamoru. Dilihatnya sang kapten masih tersenyum dengan senyuman mataharinya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Mamoru pun tersenyum pada Hiroto. Hiroto yang sempat kaget, akhirnya balas tersenyum lembut.

JEPRET!

...Suara kamera barusan sukses membuat Mamoru dan Hiroto menoleh ketempat persembunyian Haruna. Mereka mengangkat alis mereka, tanda bingung dan penasaran. Haruna? Dia masih bersembunyi sambil menahan nafas dan teriakan Fujoshi yang ingin keluar.

"Hiroto, yang barusan itu..." Mamoru masih memandang ke tempat persembunyian Haruna.

"Suara Kamera...kan?" Hiroto sendiri bertanya-tanya. Tidak yakin dengan dugaannya sendiri.

Haruna masih membeku di tempat. Gahh! Adegan sweet mereka berdua hilang gara-gara suara kamera! Dalam pikiran Haruna, keluar berbagai macam kata-kata kutukan untuk suara kamera miliknya. Lama-lama dia akan beli kamera baru yang bisa disetel agar tidak bersuara. Tapi dia masih sayang dengan kameranya yang satu ini. Mengingat kamera itu sudah menemaninya sejak... kapan ya? Haruna jadi lupa. Pokoknya, kamera itu sudah menemani dirinya untuk mengabadikan momen Shonen-Ai untuk berbagai pairing!

"Mungkin itu kamera milik seseorang yang sedang memotret pemandangan. Kita kan ada di dekat taman..." Hiroto melihat ke sekitarnya. Memang taman hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

"Mungkin..." Mamoru masih tidak yakin, mengingat dia sudah mendengar suara kamera itu sejak sebelum di dekat taman. Tapi harus diingat juga, kalau Mamoru adalah seseorang yang tidak memikirkan hal sedetil-detilnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo, Hiroto! Kalau terlalu lama, Kidou bisa marah-marah!" Mamoru pun langsung menggandeng tangan Hiroto, menariknya untuk berlari. Hiroto yang mukanya memerah karena sentuhan tangan Mamoru, hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama sambil berlari.

JEPRET!

Haruna keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat foto yang didapatakannya hari ini. Adegan alami yang tidak dipaksakan seperti kemarin, di mana Yuuya sengaja melempar kodok ke tengah-tengah anggota Inazuma Japan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuuya, Haruna mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan foto Hiroto dan Mamoru barusan. Mengingat janjinya pada defender mungil satu itu...

Haruna lalu berjalan perlahan, menuju ke SMP Raimon. Baiklah, siapa lagi pairing yang perlu dia tambah koleksinya...?

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...!**

Ohohoho, chapter ini lebih ke Hurt/Comfort ya. Inilah jadinya kalau saya nulis HiroMamo. Oh, I Loph Yu Hiroto!

Adegan HiroMamo di atas diambil dari sebuah doujin yang oh-so-sweet sekaleee. Sebenarnya, adegan di atas itu dipotong dari yang asli. Di doujin, mereka sampai pelukan sih... Dan lagi doujin itu berseri, yang diambil ini dari seri ke 4... Yang suka nyari HiroEn di pixiv pasti tahu doujin ini...

Wokeh, balasan Review :

**Darkrose1382 :**

Ushishisi, makasih~~~! Yuuya dan kodok tidak bisa dipisahkan, itu hukum Inazuma Eleven! Aih, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi hasrat Fujoshi. Makannya Haruna biasa aja pas ngambil Hint-hint kakaknya... Nasibmu Yuuto, punya adik Fujoshi...

Oke, ini sudah dilanjutkan! Thanks Reviewnya!

**Rachigekusa :**

Alow juga! Awww, padahal saya kira chapter itu nggak selucu kemarin. Untuk masih lucu ya... suka Hiroto bareng Ryuuji? Aih, hint mereka emang keliatan banget ya di anime. Saya juga demen, tapi masih lebih suka HiroMamo!*plaak* Iya, Ichirouta emang lebih cocok jadi ibunya Mamoru! Ushishishi...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Hola juga! Aaahh, saya yang ngetik cerita aja ngiri kok... Haruna enak banget ya... Bukan Cuma Haruna sih, semua manager cewek di Inazuma Japan kan juga dapet jatah Sho-Ai tiap hari. Walaupun merekanya sendiri nggak sadar... Hayooo, harus diconnect lagi supaya bisa baca lanjutan ini fanfic!

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Akazora no Dakrtokyo :**

Hehehe, awas nanti dikira orang stress lho kalo senyam-senyum sendiri...*tampoled* Ichi beruntung bisa ditindih Mamoru dengan posisi mengundang. Harusnya langsung cium ja! Sayang, Ichi masih punya insting Ibu dalam dirinya...*nggak nyambung*

Ini sudah diapdet! Thanks Review dan Fave-nya!

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya :**

Ushishishi, makasih~~ YuutoShuuya? Boleh, boleh. Emang sudah ada yang request sih... Bahkan sebelum ini fic dibuat... Ditunggu dulu ya...

Thanks Review dan Fave-nya! Hidup Fujoshi!

**Aishirou de Zeal Zealous :**

Haahh, untung aja masih lucu... Iyaaa! Harunaaaaa, bagi HiroMamo ama AkioYuuto! ** Untuk kodoknya, dia masih sehat wal afiat kok. Shirou maksa Ryuugo balikin tuh kodok ke alamnya(?), habis itu Yuuya diam-diam ngambil lagi tuh kodok... Lumayan buat ngerjain orang lagi...

Thanks Reviewnya! Salam Fujoshi!

**Heylalaa :**

Aww, senpai~~~ I want to hug and squeeze them all too...! Especially Hiroto! *plaak*Ohohoho, Hint endou/kaze itu yang paling kelihatan pas di awal-awal sih... Terutama episode 1 tuh... Btw, mereka itu sebenarnya yang seme mana yang uke mana sih? Untuk Kogure/Haruna, entah kenapa saya sampai bikin seperti itu... Habis saya bingung, selain Kogure siapa yang bisa cocok dengan Fujoshi macam Haruna?

**Yuuya :** Aphrodi?

**Saya : **Dia sudah di korea sana, sibuk jadi mak comblang buat kepala tulip(Haruya) dan kucing es(Fuusuke)...

**Haruna :** Ushishishi, aku dapat foto mereka berdua juga lho! Terumi-san baik banget! Dan kayaknya Hiroto-san juga dapet deh...

Yah, begitulah... Thanks Reviewnya! Salam Fujoshi!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Ahhh, Dika-chan... Saya juga nonton lagi! Sekarang pairingnya nggak terlalu keliatan! Tapi HiroMamo balik di episode 100 sih... Dan ada HiroRyuuji di episode 101... Dan lagi, apa itu Toramaru sama Tobitaka? *curhat* Oh, juga Fideo dengan Mamoru... Nggak rela banget tuh anak manggil 'Mamoru' langsung... Kenapa Ichi dan HiroHiro dan Shuuya nggak cemburu sehh?

Eemm, Yuuya murni bantuin Haruna karena nggak pengen liat dia sedih bin gamang karena pairing hari itu nggak mucul-muncul juga... Aahh, lama-lama tuh setan kecil jadi Fudanshi gara-gara terlalu deket ma Haruna... Yuuya bantu Hiroto, itu pasti! Mereka kayak kakak adek sih... Dukung Shuuya? Saya dukung Akio! Ayoo, buatlah Yuuto takluk(?)... *plaak*

Terumi sudah pasti muncul! Karena ChaosShipping ada sama-sama dia! Hehehe...

Thanks Reviewnya!Salam Fujoshi!

***Omake***

Nasib kodok hijau yang terlempar...

**Shirou :** *masih menowel-nowel si kodok* Someoka-kun, balikin di dekat rumput situ yuk!

**Ryuugo :** Ah. *ngganguk pelan*

**Mamoru :** Emm, Fubuki? Kamu nggak jijik?

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Shirou dan Ryuugo. Penasaran kenapa anak seimut Shirou bisa tahan dengan kodok yang basah, lengket, dan... begitulah... Ingat, kodok asli tidak selucu di anime... Yang tinggal di deket rawa, gunung, atau tempat berumput macam Author pasti tahu...

**Shirou :** *tersenyum innocent* Kenapa harus jijik? Dibanding Penunggu Gunung yang besar, berbulu, punya cakar besar, dan kadang-kadang ada darah di gigi dan bulunya, kodok ini masih imut kan?

Semuanya hanya dapat terdiam. Mengingat julukan Shirou (dan Atsuya) di Hokkaido. 'Pembunuh Beruang'...

**A/N :** Hehehe, Review? Semakin cepat Review, semakin cepat apdetnya! Ushishishi... Sekalian, kasih saran chapter besok Haruna harus membuntuti siapa...


	4. ConplexShipping

**A/N :** Maaf ini chapter agak telat... Salahkan Fanfic SuzaLulu yang begitu menggoda untuk dibaca... Dan salahkan UAS yang datang tanpa diundang...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5

**Rated :** T for Sho-Ai

**Character(s) :** Seorang Manager yang sedang Henshin jadi Fujoshi, dan anggota Inazuma Japan sang korban...

**Genre :** Humor

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai!, Possible Spoiler!, kegalauan tingkat tinggi seorang manager, dan penyiksaan batin cowok-cowok manis Inazuma Japan!... oh, jangan lupakan OOC! Untuk nama Shipping, dibuat bersama-sama oleh InazumaLovers di Fb!

**Yaoi, Oh Yaoi...**

**Part 4**

Otonashi Haruna mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Bukan karena kemasukan debu. Bukan juga karena dia mengantuk. Alasannya mudah. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Untuk lebih tepatnya, bukan 'di depannya' melainkan 'yang sedang dibuntutinya'. Tapi mari kita kesampingkan hal tersebut...

Sekarang Haruna sedang berada di sebuah mal di kota Inazuma. Niatnya ingin berbelanja cemilan juga kebutuhan sehari-hari (odol, sabun mandi, shampo... mereka masih mandi dengan teratur. Terima Kasih). Sungguh, Haruna adalah perempuan yang diberi anugerah 'kebetulan' yang luar biasa. Karena sekarang dia kembali bertemu dua orang target secara kebetulan. Dan lagi, dua target itu adalah pasangan... baru... yang telah ditemukan Haruna pada saat Fujoshi manis satu ini melihat kedua target itu berjalan bersama.

Berjalan bersama... berdua saja... di mal...

Dan otak Haruna langsung menerjemahkan secara otomatis kalau kedua target itu sedang kencan...

Sungguh hebat, otak seorang Fujoshi...

Haruna kembali menemukan dirinya bersembunyi dan mengikuti kedua targetnya diam-diam. Hal yang baru saja dilakukannya kemarin, hanya beda target dan tempat. Sekarang tempatnya sangat ramai, tidak susah menyebunyikan keberadaannya. Masalahnya adalah salah satu target tersebut. Sebagai adik kandung satu-satunya, Haruna tahu kalau kakaknya bisa menemukan dirinya kapan saja dengan insting seorang Gamemaker (dan esper)...

Yup! Target pertama : Kidou Yuuto. Cowok berambut coklat dengan model dread campur nanas. Jangan lupakan gogle biru yang selalu menutupi mata merahnya itu. Juga jubah yang selalu dikenakannya ketika bertanding. Sungguh mengingatkan kita semua pada seorang HERO! Haruna sempat penasaran kenapa kakaknya mengenakan gogle dan jubah ketika mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Ok, dia sudah tahu tentang gogle pemberian Kageyama itu. Lalu jubahnya? Haruna mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencari tahu.

Target kedua yang dapat membuat Haruna kaget karena jarang-jarang orang ini jalan **berdua **saja dengan kakaknya. Biasanya selalu saja diikuti sang kapten hiperaktif Inazuma Japan, atau pangeran es pemburu beruang dari Hokkaido, atau juga anak macan yang ternyata baru kelas 5 SD. Dengan senjata utama rambut putih tulang bermodel bawang, juga senyuman cool khas seorang seme. Ace striker Inazuma Japan dan Target kedua : Goenji Shuuya.

Terlihat kakak kesayangannya dan Ace Striker itu berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol riang. Eee, mungkin nggak riang-riang amat. Mengingat mereka berdua itu sifatnya cool gimanaaa gitu. Yah, pokoknya mereka terlihat senang DAN tersenyum. Senyum! Bukan cengiran atau smirk mereka (terutama Yuuto) yang biasa mereka jadi penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sayang pendengaran tajam Fujoshi version miliknya tidak bisa digunakan di tempat ramai seperti ini.

Berbagai pertanyaan ingin Haruna keluarkan ketika dia mengikuti pasangan baru itu. Seperti : "Kenapa kakak bisa bersama Goenji-san?" dan "Kenapa mereka ada di mal?" dan "Mereka mau ke toko apa?". Tapi pertanyaan yang paling mendesak adalah...

"Mereka itu nama shipping-nya apaan?"

...Dari semua hal, itulah yang paling membuat Haruna pusing tujuh keliling. Sebagai seorang Fujoshi yang mengoleksi hal-hal berbau Yaoi dari teman-teman setimnya, dia harus segera membuat nama yang cocok untuk kakaknya tersayang dan Goenji Shuuya.

"Hmm... kakak Gamemaker, Goenji-san Ace Striker... AceShipping...? ...Nggak cocok kayaknya... Lagian itu bukannya buat kapten sama Goenji-san? Apa ya...? Mereka sikapnya sama-sama tenang... CalmShipping? ...Itu mah punya Someoka-san sama Fubuki-san... Hmmm, CoolShipping? ...Tambah ngaco deh..."

"Kalau ComplexShipping?"

"Ah, mungkin cocok ya..."

Hening...Krik Krik...

"HEEE? Sejak kapan?" Haruna menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja. Sosok Fudou Akio berdiri sambil melihat Shuuya dan Yuuto yang ada di depan sana. Yang untungnya belum menyadari kehadiran Haruna (dan Akio) yang ada di belakang mereka... Daripada itu, barusan Akio memberikan nama Shipping, kan? Haruna yakin kupingnya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Otonashi. Kubilang 'Kalau ComplexShipping?'" Akio berkata masih sambil melihat kedua 'pasangan baru' di depan. Haruna menduga kalau-kalau Fudou Akio, Gamemaker kedua di Inazuma Japan ketularan kemampuan esper sang kakak.

"Kenapa 'ComplexShipping'? Walaupun bagus sih..." Haruna bertanya pelan. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan mengikuti Shuuya dan Yuuto yang ada di depan. Dengan menjaga jarak tentunya...

"Karena mereka setipe... mungkin." Haruna memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti. Akio menghela nafasnya. "Mereka sama-sama Sister Complex, menurutku." Haruna hanya ber-ah pelan mendengar penjelasan Akio. Tidak bisa membantah kenyataan tentang kakaknya yang –ehem- sungguh overprotektif pada adik semata wayangnya. Dan Shuuya juga punya adik perempuan, kan? Haruna manggut-manggut antusias...

"Begitu, ya! Terima kasih Fudou-san!" Haruna berterima kasih dengan sangat antusias. Komplit dengan senyuman bling-bling khas Fujoshi, bunyi lonceng, burung terbang, dan warna pink sebagai background! Akio sampai harus menyipitkan matanya...

"...Ah, ya sama-sama." Masih merasa silau dengan cahaya Fujoshi milik Haruna, Akio mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dia lalu mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. "Tapi tidak gratis lho! Aku minta bayarannya!"

"Bayaran...?" Haruna kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Foto kakakmu yang kamu ambil dari pinggir lapangan. Aku bisa menebak dengan mudah apa foto itu sebenarnya. Kukira Kidou-kun juga sadar kalau dia di foto, tapi membiarkannya karena kau itu adik kesayangannya." Akio menekankan kata-kata 'adik kesayangan' ke Haruna. Haruna hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama Shippingku dan Kidou-kun apa?"

"Hehe, Ra-ha-si-a!" Haruna mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat Akio berpikir kalau gadis ini memang adik dari Kidou Yuuto. "Tenang saja, Fudou-san! Fotonya nanti kukasih kok! Tapi sekarang kita harus mengikuti mereka berdua dulu." Haruna melihat ComplexShipping menelusuri toko-toko. Sepertinya masih mencari toko mana yang ingin dimasuki...

"Deal. Khusus untuk hari ini, akan kubantu mengikuti targetmu. Toh aku juga lagi nganggur." Akio mengeluarkan smirk terbaiknya (yang bisa buat Author klepek-klepek) sambil tetap memandang anggota satu timnya di depan.

**XXX**

Kedip-kedip.

Haruna dan Akio dengan kompak mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka. Haruna bahkan sampai mengucek-ngucek matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya. Sebuah toko yang baru saja dimasuki kakaknya dan Shuuya. Toko yang... yang... YANG...!

"...Manis?" Sepertinya Akio benar-benar ketularan kemampuan esper Yuuto, terbukti dengan perkataannya yang menyambung pikiran Haruna barusan. Memang benar. Toko yang ada di depan Haruna dan Akio. Toko yang baru saja dimasuki Kidou Yuuto dan Goenji Shuuya, dua orang yang oh-so-cool-sekaleeee. Sekali lihat kedua orang itu, tidak akan pernah terlintas pikiran bahwa mereka akan masuk ke toko seperti ini!

"...Ini toko boneka, kan?" Akio kembali bicara dengan tidak yakin, nada bicara yang jarang sekali digunakannya. Haruna sendiri masih terbengong-bengong di depan toko itu. Masih tidak percaya kalau kakaknya yang –ehem- cool itu, bisa masuk ke toko boneka tanpa rasa malu. Apalagi masuk dengan seorang cowok yang nggak kalah cool dengannya!

"...Iya, toko boneka yang... manis?" Haruna akhirnya bangun dari lamunannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Akio barusan. Sang Fujoshi dan Gamemaker kedua itupun saling berpandangan, menetapkan hati masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka berdua menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda setuju. Keduanya pun masuk ke toko boneka, mengikuti target mereka.

...Dan langsung disambut dengan pandangan bling-bling(?) berbagai macam boneka yang disusun di etalase toko tersebut. Haruna, sebagai seorang anak perempuan, tidak terlalu masalah dengan ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan boneka-boneka penguin hadiah dari kakaknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Akio? Gamemaker yang bisa bikin Author tepar ketika melihat smirknya itu sekarang sedang pasang wajah campur gado-gado. Antara 'pingin lari dari tempat terkutuk ini sekarang juga' dan 'penasaran apa yang Yuuto lakukan di sini' atau juga 'kayaknya tuh boneka bakal gerak dan makan gue nih...'

Akio memang Gamemaker yang paranoid. Tenang saja, dia belum separah Mamoru. Kapten itu pasti akan segera mengeluarkan Ijigen The Hand, perlindungan pertama dari pandangan menghujat(?) ratusan boneka...

Lain cerita kalau boneka itu hadiah dari semenya. Tapi mari kita ceritakan itu lain kali. Sekarang, kita kembali ke target hari ini : ComplexShipping

"Demi rambut pirang Kageyama! Ngapain Kidou dan Goenji datang ke toko seperti **INI**!"

Haruna hanya manggut-manggut saja. Sekarang mulai berpikir kalau Akio bukan hanya ketularan kekuatan esper milik kakaknya. Tapi juga lebaycolosis punya kapten Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru. Haruna mengintip celah-celah antar boneka, mencari kedua pasangan yang sekarang sedang disumpah-sumpah dengan berbagai macam bahasa (Jepang, Inggris, Korea, Italia, Indonesia(?)...) oleh Fudou Akio.

"Itu mereka! Fudou-san!" Haruna setengah berbisik, memanggil Akio. Masih menyumpah-nyumpah (sekarang dalam bahasa – yang menurut Haruna – Cina), Akio mengikuti Haruna untuk mengintip target mereka. Gadis Fujoshi dan Gamemaker kedua ini bersembunyi di belakang boneka beruang coklat yang sangat besar. Bahkan bisa menutupi Akio dan Haruna...

"Ngapain mereka?" Akio bertanya, melihat Shuuya dan Yuuto berdiri di depan rak boneka binatang sambil mengobrol. Di saat inilah Haruna bisa memakai kemampuan indera Fujoshinya. Dia menajamkan pendengaran dan melihat gerak bibir complexshipping. Akio melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka pun mendengarkan pembicaraan target mereka dengan khusyuk(?).

"Goenji..." Ooh, Yuuto yang memulai pembicaraan. Haruna langsung menyiapkan kameranya yang –ehem- ternyata adalah kamera baru. Kamera itu tetap berwarna biru, bedanya hanya di pixel yang lebih tajam dan aplikasi yang lebih banyak serta canggih. Tidak ada lagi suara kamera yang akan menggangu pengambilan foto target! Terima kasih banyak untuk Yuuto yang telah –ehem- memberinya uang saku tambahan untuk membeli kamera baru. Juga suara Fujoshi teman-teman Author yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke mimpi Haruna dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk membeli kamera baru...

"Apa?" Shuuya bertanya dengan jawaban khas yang singkat. Cowok berambut putih bawang itu menjawab sambil menatap rak yang dipenuhu boneka bertema binatang. Sepertinya dia sedang memandang boneka beruang pink yang cukup besar.

"Apa kau sudah sering ke sini...?" Yuuto bertanya sambil melirik sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan boneka. Sikapnya masih cool. Dalamnya? Sudah tegang habis-habisan, Gimana kalau ada yang liat Gamemaker Inazuma Japan masuk ke toko boneka? Apa kata duniaaaa?

"Hanya beberapa kali. Membelikan Yuuka boneka." Shuuya kembali menjawab dengan singkat. Sekarang dia sedang memegang boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat muda. Komplit dengan pita merah. Wajahnya tersenyum kecil melihat boneka itu.

Klik! Haruna mengambil gambar barusan. Goenji Shuuya tersenyum sambil memegang boneka. Langka banget!

"Hee... Kau sangat sayang pada adikmu, ya." Yuuto sekarang mengikuti Shuuya, memilih-milih boneka. Diambilnya boneka penguin berwarna ungu yang ada di dekatnya.

"Begitulah. Kau juga sayang pada Otonashi, kan?" Shuuya mengambil boneka lainnya. Boneka anak harimau yang imut. Dia melihat-lihat boneka itu dari berbagai sisi.

"...Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, kan?" Yuuto membalas pertanyaan Shuuya dengan balas bertanya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. Dia juga mengambil satu lagi boneka. Boneka kodok berwarna hijau muda yang tidak kalah imutnya. Shuuya yang melihat ini juga ikut mengeluarkan smirk yang bisa bikin siapapun klepek-klepek.

Klik! Oooh, Haruna benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Bayangkan saja. Goenji Shuuya dengan teddy bear dan boneka harimau, Kidou Yuuto dengan boneka penguin dan kodok. Ditambah bumbu smirk mereka yang cool sekaleeeee itu! Ah, Author bisa mimisan nih bayanginnya...

"Sudahlah. Ayo bayar." Shuuya dan Yuuto lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Akio dan Haruna kembali mengikuti mereka dari balik tumpukan boneka. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara sumpah serapah Akio. Sekarang dia sepertinya berusaha menahan tawa setelah melihat Yuuto yang dikelilingi boneka. Yuuto yang jadi imut, serta Yuuto yang jadi OOC. Ini membuat Akio menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. Dia masih ingin melihat kelanjutan tingkah laku 'pasangan' Gamemaker miliknya.

"Hm?" Shuuya berhenti, membuat Yuuto yang mengikutinya juga berhenti. Pandangan mata Shuuya tertuju ke satu boneka. Boneka kucing berwarna oranye. Haruna yang juga melihat boneka itu jadi teringat dengan satu manga yang menceritakan kucing berwarna oranye*...

"Goenji?" Yuuto bertanya pada Shuuya yang membeku di tempat. Cowok Striker itu akhirnya bergerak dan mengambil boneka kucing itu. Dia lalu melihat boneka kucing itu baik-baik, bahkan sampai tahap deathglare. Yuuto sampai sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hey, Kidou. Boneka ini... menurutmu mirip dengan seseorang tidak?" Shuuya memperlihatkan boneka itu ke arah Yuuto. Yuuto akhirnya ikut memegang boneka itu dan memerhatikannya lekat. Otak jeniusnya berusaha mencari siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Shuuya.

Klik! Haruna kembali beraksi dengan kameranya. Kalau tadi smirk, sekarang wajah serius yangsedang berpikir. Memang tidak cocok disandingkan dengan boneka yang imut-imut. Tapi tetep keren! Haruna bersyukur dia punya kakak yang jenius dan keren seperti Yuuto... Tapi siapa seseorang yang mirip dengan kucing oranye itu?

"Hooo, akhirnya balik ke 'orang itu' juga ya..." Akio yang sudah bisa menahan tawanya, menjawab pertanyaan Haruna. Haruna hanya memasang wajah bingung pada Akio. Mantan kapten Shin-Teikoku itu hanya nyengir lebar. Sudah mengetahui identitas orang yang mirp kucing oranye...

"Hee? Siapa? Siapa yang mirip dengan kucing itu?" Haruna langsung bertanya dengan kecepatan cahaya pada Akio.

"Tenanglah. Kidou-kun dan Goenji sudah selesai membayar tuh. Dan boneka kucing itu juga dibeli..." Akio menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sekarang sudah keluar dari toko boneka. Haruna yang baru sadar langsung menuju ke luar juga. Akio tentu saja mengikutinya, sambil bersyukur dalam hati karena dia bisa keluar dari neraka boneka itu.

Klik!

Haruna memotret sosok kakaknya dan Shuuya yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya dan Akio. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan tanda tanya. Siapakah gerangan orang yang mirip dengan kucing oranye?

**XXX**

"Terima kasih makanannya!"

Asrama Inazuma Japan ketika malam memang sangat ramai. Apalagi setelah makan malam. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah waktu bebas mereka. Dari pagi sampai sore mereka telah berlatih keras sebagai wakil Jepang di FFI. Bersenang-senang sedikit saja boleh, kan?

"Toramaru."

"Ya?"

Shuuya mendatangi Toramaru yang sedang membantu para manager mencuci piring. Toramaru – seperti biasanya – langsung bertingkah seperti puppy yang oh-so-kiyuut di depan Shuuya. Melihat ini, Aki tersenyum senang, Fuyuka menggantikan Toramaru mencuci piring, dan Haruna sudah siap dengan senjatanya. Kamera Fujoshi...

"Ini. Oleh-oleh." Shuuya memberikan satu bungkusan polos berwarna coklat. Toramaru memasang wajah penasaran, membuka bungkusan itu. Dan macan kecil itu langsung disambut dengan boneka yang sama dengan namanya. Boneka anak harimau yang Shuuya beli tadi siang. Toramaru langsung tersenyum senang dan berterimakasih pada Shuuya. Jelas sekali kalau anak itu menyukai hadiahnya.

Klik! Haruna secara diam-diam memotret adegan barusan. So kiyuuut...

"Heee, boneka harimau ya? Memang cocok dengan Toramaru." Kapten Inazuma Japan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Sang kapten lalu ngobrol dengan Toramaru, sedikit menggoda juniornya yang satu itu. Sementara Shuuya hanya memandang mereka dalam diam.

...Setelah Haruna perhatikan baik-baik dia bukan memandang 'mereka' melainkan hanya melihat Mamoru. Seperti sedang menilai sesuatu, Ace striker itu memandang Mamoru dari ujung tanduk(?) rambutnya yang mirip nekomimi itu, sampai ujung kaki. Entah Mamoru tidak sadar dipandangi seperti itu, atau sadar tapi tetap cuek, Haruna tak pernah tahu.

**XXX**

Setelah makan malam, para anggota kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Walaupun ada beberapa yang mampir ke kamar yang lain untuk bermain kartu atau lainnya. Haruna sendiri langsung kembali ke kamarnya setelah beres-beres di dapur. Begitu di kamar dia langsung menyalakan laptop-nya dan memindahkan foto yang didapatnya hari ini.

...Jangan lupakan senyum Fujoshi di wajahnya.

Tapi 'Fujoshi's Time' milik Haruna harus berhenti sejenak karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Haruna langsung menutup layar laptop-nya dan bergegas membuka pintu. Siapa yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini?

"Kakak?" Haruna kembali berkedip ria melihat sosok kakanya tercinta berdiri di depannya. Yuuto hanya tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Haruna. Sang adik Fujoshi tentu saja tahu apa yang ada dalam bungkusan itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Tadi aku mampir ke toko boneka. Jadi sekalian saja beli boneka untukmu..." Yuuto mengeluarkan senyuman khas hanya untuk Haruna. Haruna sendiri masih berkedip-kedip melihat boneka yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

Gadis itu mengira dia akan mendapatkan boneka penguin ungu dari dua boneka yang dibeli kakaknya. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Yang didapatnya dari Yuuto adalah boneka kodok hijau, bukan penguin ungu. Haruna akhirnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka...?" Yuuto bertanya tidak yakin. Haruna langsung menjawabnya sambil menggeleng.

"Bukan! Aku suka kok! Hanya kukira aku akan dapat boneka penguin lagi seperti biasanya..." Oh, Haruna masih ingat berapa banyak boneka penguin berbagai macam warna diberikan Yuuto untuknya sebagai hadiah. Haruna bahkan membawa salah satu boneka penguin berwarna biru untuk menemaninya tidur di asrama Inazuma Japan ini.

"Oh, itu. Aku memang membeli boneka penguin juga, tapi kurasa boneka penguinmu sudah terlalu banyak..." Yuuto tersenyum lagi. "Jadi kubelikan kodok ini."

"Hee. Jadi, boneka penguin yang kakak beli mau dikasih ke siapa?" Haruna bertanya sambil memeluk boneka kodok yang baru didapatnya. Di dalam hati dia sudah komat kamit menyebutkan dua orang yang kemungkinan besar akan diberi boneka itu.

'Ayolah, bahkan Goenji-san memberikan boneka harimau itu pada Toramaru-kun! Kakak harus memberikan boneka penguin itu pada Sakuma-san atau Fudou-san!'

"Oh, itu... Mungkin akan kusimpan." Haruna langsung pundung mendengar ini, tapi sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dari sang kakak. "Lagipula boneka itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." Yuuto kembali melanjutkan sambil berbisik. Haruna yang punya pendengaran selevel Mamoru dan Yuuki langsung bertanya riang.

"Sama siapa?"

"Rahasia." Yuuto tertawa melihat wajah ngambek Haruna. "Tidurlah. Besok harus bangun pagi untuk persiapan latihan, kan?"

"Iya, iya. Malam Kak Yuuto."

"Malam. Haruna."

Yuuto pun pergi dari depan kamar Haruna. Haruna langsung kembali ke mode Fujoshi. Otak Fujoshi miliknya langsung berpikir keras siapakah orang yang mirip dengan penguin ungu itu... Juga orang yang mirip kucing oranye...

Penguin itu pasti antara Sakuma Jirou atau Fudou Akio. Selain Yuuto, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa meng-summon(?) penguin dan menggunakan mereka sebagai Hissatsu waza... Yah, yang manapun tidak masalah. Toh, tetap bisa juga jadi shipping! Apalagi kalau jadinya Threesome! Haruna langsung melonjak kegirangan memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

...Author juga sudah senyum khas Fujoshi memikirkan Threesome mereka.

Selanjutnya adalah boneka kucing oranye. Hanya ada dua orang yang bisa dihubungkan dengan warna oranye dan kucing. Kiyama Hiroto dan Endou Mamoru. Dengan warna oranye yang sering mereka kenakan, juga rambut nekomimi (terutama Hiroto). Tapi karena kita bicara tentang Shuuya, tidak mungkin kucing oranye itu adalah Hiroto. Jadi jawaban...

"Ah." Haruna langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi karena itu Goenji-san terus memandang kapten..." Haruna langsung manggut-manggut sendiri. Dia lalu beranjak untuk kembali mensortir foto-foto koleksinya. Sambil memikirkan siapakah gerangan korban...eh, maksudnya... target selanjutnya?

**TBC!**

Manga dengan kucing oranye : Fruit Basket dengan Kyo Sohma. Dia itu contoh asli dari kucing warna oranye! *dicakar*

...Entah kenapa, ShuuYuu-nya malah nggak terlalu keliatan ya? Ugggh, maaf ya kalo ternyata chapter ini kurang memuaskan! Maaf Maaf Maaf...

ComplexShipping itu awalnya nama Shipping untuk Yuuto x Haruna. Tapi akhirnya saya pake buat ShuuYuu... Habis mereka sama-sama SisCom sih! *dibakar dan digigit penguin* Gaah, banyak banget doujin yang ngegambarin mereka jadi sister complexXD... Ok, balas review nyok :

**Darkrose1382 :** Udah ganti kamera tuh Haruna, ushishishi... TsunaTachi? Sip! Saya juga suka sama mereka berdua! Yuuki imuuuuttt...XD Yosh, ditunggu ya! Thanks Reviewnya!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :** Hehe, ga tau kenapa pasti klo bikin HiroMamo jadinya PASTI Hurt/Comfort... Mereka terlalu kiyuuut sih! Iya, Shuuya dah punya selingkuhan banyak, tenang ja! *dibakar* Shuuya punya Toramaru ma Yuuto! Ryuuji? Dia punya Ichi kok! Hehehe...

Hohoho, ini sudah ada Shuuya dan Yuuto. Ditambah bumbu Mamoru dan ToramaruXD semoga puas! Adegan kemaren itu diambil dari doujin yang memang bagus banget! Tuh pengarangnya hobi banget bikin doujin HiroMamo yang menyentuh abis! Threesome dengan Shuuya? He? Hehehehe*tawa laknat*... Thanks Reviewnya! Hidup Fujoshi!

**Rachigekusa :** Ahhh, maaf yang ini telat apdetnya! Yeah, HiroMamo poreper! *dilempar bakiak* Saya juga suka ShuuMamo sih, walaupun OTP saya masih HiroMamoXD... Humor di chapter ini kayaknya berkurang ya... kekurangan bahan tentang ShuuYuu...Thanks Reviewnya!

**Li aya-chan :** Yeah! Hidup Fujoshi! Nyari doujin... yang paling banyak itu ada pixiv. Di sana banyak banget doujinnya! Dari yang bikin ngakak ampe banjir air mata ada! *promosi* Tapi semuanya bahasa jepun, klo gak bisa baca jepang bakal repot tuh... Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Netsmile :** Hohoho, Haruna lama-lama bisa jadi ninja tuh. Menyembunyikan diri dalam bayangan! Demi mendapatkan hint! *dilempar kunai* ...Si pangeran es itu emang bener pemburu beruang lo, liat ja di episode 31 dia bunuh beruang pake bola... Walopun kayaknya itu Atsuya sih yang nendang bolanya...Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aishiro de Zeal Zealous :** Hehe, hidup Sweetshipping! *kibar bendera* Haruna udah ganti kamera tuh, dibayarin Yuuto dengan sukarelaXD AkioYuuto? Ini ShuuyaYuuto dulu ya... Menyelesaikan request De-chan yang dulu itu... Akio juga muncul! Di episode-episode sekarang Yuuto ma Akio nggak bisa dipisahkan! Pasti bareng melulu! Thanks Reviewnya!

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya :** Sweet? Karena mereka adalah SweetShipping! *gaje mode on* Hohoho, iya Haruna enak banget ya? Saya jadi pengen kayak diaXD Thanks Reviewnya!

**Heylalaa :** PELUK HIROHIRO! *tendanged by Ryuusei Blade* Ada beberapa orang yang naruh Endou/Kazemaru karena si Ichi rambutnya panjang...Jadi dia kena bagian 'cewek'... Saya lebih seneng Mamo jadi uke sih, makannya bikin Kazemaru/Endou...

Kazemaru/Midorikawa/Hiroto? Hmmm, Oc! Kayaknya seru tuh! Warna-warni juga! Turqoise campur merah campur hijau terang... Sebenarnya HiroRyuuji itu ja udah terang ma kontras banget tuh rambutnya...*sweatdrop* Di chapter ini da sedikit ShuuTora, segini dulu yaXD Thanks Reviewnya!

**OMAKE**

Kalau Anggota Inazuma Japan dibandingkan jadi binatang...

Kucing : Endou Mamoru, Kiyama Hiroto

Anjing : Tachimukai Yuuki

Harimau : Utsunomiya Toramaru

Burung : Tobitaka Seiya, Kazemaru Ichirouta

Kelinci : Midorikawa Ryuuji, Goenji Shuuya

Serigala : Fubuki Shirou (dan Atsuya)

Penguin : Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou

Ikan : Tsunami Jousuke

Hmmm, Haruna melihat hal yang baru saja diketik di laptopnya... Dan membayangkan mereka semua memakai pakaian yang sesuai dengan image binatang mereka... Membuat Haruna langsung ber'kya kya' ria...

**N/A :** Haha, Gaje abis tuh Omake... Okay, Review please? *nyeret Suzaku dan Lancelot* #Hell Yeah, Suzaku's Spinkick!


	5. Fluffyshipping

**A/N :** I am back! Hahahaha! *hajared* ummm, buat semuanya! Maaf membuat anda menunggu! Lepi saya baru sembuh nih, jadi baru bisa apdet sekarang... Ahhh, bahagianya diriku... Kekasih balik ke pangkuanku... lebay dah...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5

**Warning :** Shonen-Ai!, Possible Spoiler!, kegalauan tingkat tinggi seorang manager, dan penyiksaan batin cowok-cowok manis Inazuma Japan!... oh, jangan lupakan OOC! Untuk nama Shipping, dibuat bersama-sama oleh InazumaLovers di Fb!

**Listening to :** Lacie – Yuki Kajiura (ost. Pandora Hearts)... Elliot! Kenapaaaaa? #gaje

**Yaoi, Oh Yaoi...**

**Part 5**

"Haaah..."

Helaan napas milik Haruna membuka cerita kali ini. Sekarang Haruna sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, melihat para pemain Inazuma Japan yang sedang berlatih. Kamera kesayangan miliknya terletak dipangkuannya. Jarang-jarang kamera itu tidak digunakan untuk mengambil hint-hint korban... eh, target incaran. Ada apa gerangan?

"Otonashi-san? Ada apa?"

Kino Aki sebagai senpai yang baik dan perhatian, tentu saja akan menanyakan keadaan juniornya yang sudah memasang wajah lemas. Pikir Aki, mungkin saja Haruna lemas karena sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau Haruna sakit kan gawat. Semua akan cemas sehingga tidak bisa latihan serius (terutama Yuuto dan Yuuya). Pekerjaan manager bertambah karena kurang orang. Juga Kidou akan ber-emo ria seharian karena tidak bisa menjaga adik kesayangannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, akan ada hujan penguin ngamuk secara tiba-tiba...

Tenang saja Aki! Haruna memang sedang sakit! Tapi itu hanya penyakit biasa yang diderita seorang Fujoshi! Gejala dari penyakit ini adalah : wajah lemas kurang darah alias asupan sho-ai, pandangan mata tertancap tajam di pair-pair favorit, dan tangan udah gatal-gatal pengen mengabadikan hint yang entah kenapa KOK KAGAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL SEEEEHHH?

Waduh, capslock abuse tuh. Haruna! Jangan bikin author tertular dong!

"Oh, Kino-senpai... Aku nggak apa-apa."

Penyakit ini juga terbukti membuat seseorang menjadi lambat menanggapi sesuatu alias lemot. Liat saja Haruna yang perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna pertanyaan Aki dan menjawabnya. Aki tentu saja tidak percaya dengan jawaban Haruna, melihat tampang junior yang sungguh berlawanan dengan jawaban 'enggak apa-apa'.

"Benar? Wajahmu sepertinya tidak sehat. Mau kupanggilkan Kidou-kun?"

"Nggak usah! Aku beneran nggak apa-apa, kok!" Haruna langsung bangkit dari gejala anemia(?) setelah nama kakaknya disebutkan. Cewek berambut biru ini langsung pasang wajah nyengir yang sangat TIDAK menyakinkan.

"..."

Aki sudah tidak bisa komentar apa-apa dengan reaksi Haruna yang jelas sekali dipaksakan. Apa dia tidak mau membuat cemas kakaknya? Manajer berambut coklat ini pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Haruna.

...Sebenarnya Haruna lebih cemas dengan hujan penguin yang bakal datang kalau kakaknya sedang cemas dan galau. Juga dengan kekuatan esper kakaknya yang pasti bisa menebak kenapa Haruna menjadi 5L aka gejala anemia seperti sekarang ini.

'AAAHHH! Kenapa nggak ada hint sehhhh?'

Haruna berteriak dalam hati sambil mencak-mencak gaje. Aki yang melihat ini hanya bisa sweatdrop saja. 'Biarkan, biarkan.' Tega amat dirimu, Aki...

Dari sini akhirnya ketahuan penyakit Haruna! Dia sedang stress karena kekurangan asupan sho-ai dari teman-teman setimnya! Semuanya hanya hint biasa saja! Perang deathglare Hiroto, Ichirouta, Shuuya dan kelemotan Mamoru itu sudah biasa! Tarik menarik antara Akio dan Jirou, juga Yuuto yang makin lama makin mirip tali tambang itu juga biasa! Shirou digendong Ryuugo juga masih biasa! Tsunami grepe-grepe Yuuki? Itu mah sungguh sangat biasa sekaleee!

Sekarang penggunaan kata biasa yang berlebihan... oke, sekali lagi semuanya! Bi-a-sa!

Cukup sampai di situ! Singkat cerita, Haruna bosan dengan hint yang itu-itu saja! Gandengan tangan kek! Pelukan kek! Cipika cipiki kek! Cium gitu sekalian! Kalo cuman rebutan terus apa asyiknya? Iya nggak para fans InaIre diluar sana?

Dan Haruna mendengar jawaban 'IYA!' yang serempak, entah darimana asalnya...

Haruna butuh hint sekarang! Setidaknya hint itu harus berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih manis, lebih bisa mencuci mata, lebih segar, lebih vulgar(?)... terserah deh, yang penting harus beda!

Haruna pun kembali memasang pose siap siaga di pinggir lapangan. Masih berharap kalau hint yang berbeda itu akan muncul hari ini...

XXX

"Haaaaaaaaa..."

Makin lama tambah panjang saja helaan napas Haruna. Dia sudah stand by di pinggir lapangan dengan kameranya. Tapi tetap saja, tuh hint nggak muncul-muncul. Haruna sudah bosan menunggu. Dari pagi tadi sampai istirahat siang tidak ada hint yang bisa kembali membangkitkan jiwa fujoshi-nya yang sudah terkubur jauh jauuuuuuh di dalam lubang hatinya. Oke, ngelantur.

Singkat kata, selama menunggu hint itu dengan berbagai posisi. Mulai dari duduk di atas kursi, jongkok macam panda kecakepan dari Death Note, naik ke atas pohon bak monyet MAX! Dari ES 21, atau juga guling-guling gaje macam author sekarang. Sungguh tidak elit!

...Oke, mohon jauhkan paruh penguin itu dari author. Daripada author teler duluan dan cerita ini nggak selesai?

Emm, oke! Ketika menunggu hint itu, Haruna juga sempat mengutak-atik kamera barunya. Melihat beberapa koleksi foto yang belum dihapus atau memang sengaja tidak dihapus. Lumayan, penyegar mata. Haruna juga melihat berbagai macam fungsi yang ada di kameranya. Zoom, light, dan fitur-fitur lain yang biasanya ada di kamera digital. Tapi yang paling Haruna sukai dari semua fitur ini adalah...

Haruna senyam-senyum sendiri ketika mengganti kameranya ke mode video. Yup, kamera Haruna juga bisa merekam video. Walaupun tentu kualitasnya tidak sebagus handycam yang selalu dibawa Megane untuk merekam latihan Inazuma Japan. Tapi tetap saja! Dia bisa merekam teman-teman mereka secara live! Sekarang tingal menunggu hint spesial yang nggak muncul-muncul itu...

Hmmm? Haruna melihat senpainya melambaikan tangannya dari arah tempat duduk. Dia pun lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Aki dan Fuyuka. Juga Touko dan Rika. Haruna sampai tidak sadar kalau puteri perdana menteri penggemar sepakbola (dan endou) juga puteri osaka yang selalu kangen sama 'Darling'nya tercinta itu ada di Raimon.

"Ada apa, Kino-senpai?" Haruna bertanya sambil tersenyum. Aki yang melihat ini sadar kalau mood Haruna sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Mungkin duduk jongkok sambil makan gula, atau naik pohon sambil teriak-teriak MAX!, atau juga guling-guling gaje sambil masang muka pengen (entah pengen apa) bisa meredakan kegajean seseorang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Aki.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, duduk sama-sama." Aki tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan Haruna duduk di sampingnya. Haruna hanya mengangguk saja, jelas sekali dia sudah kelelahan bergaje ria meniru karakter dari fandom lain. Dia pun melihat anggota yang tersisa di lapangan. Karena ini sudah masuk jam istirahat, banyak anak memilih untuk cuci muka, ganti baju, atau pergi latihan sendiri-sendiri. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Shuuya dan Toramaru yang berlatih jurus mereka menghadapi sang kapten, Mamoru. Juga Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, dan Kogure yang berlatih mengoper bola di tengah lapangan. Yang terakhir, Tachimukai yang berlatih dengan Tsunami di gawang yang satu lagi.

Para manager ditambah dua cewek yang selalu setia mendukung Inazuma Japan hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihat para pemain yang tersisa di lapangan. Masing-masing dari mereka menduga-duga kemana gerangan sisa pemain yang lain pergi. Mungkin tiduran di kamar mereka, mungkin beli cemilan di luar, mungkin berlatih di tempat rahasia masing-masing. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu...

...Koreksi. Hanya Tuhan dan Haruna yang tahu. Dapat dilihat dari wajah Fujoshi kesayangan kita yang sudah ber-ushishishi ria. Sukses membuat senpai-senpai yang ada di sekitarnya sweatdrop. Kecuali Fuyuka yang memang tidak memperhatikan... Rika yang melihat ini langsung bertanya pada gadis yang –ehem- pernah kena tipu olehnya itu.

"Fuyuppe! Kamu kenapa?" Rika bertanya sambil mengikuti tatapan mata Fuyuka. Touko, Aki, dan Haruna pun ikut-ikutan melihat. Dan ternyata yang Fuyuka lihat adalah...

"Mereka berdua. Seperti kakak adik ya?" Fuyuka berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah dua –ehem- pasangan yang sedang berlatih salah satu gawang. Dengan rambut pink ngejreng yang oh-sungguh-menarik-perhatian itu, tidak mungkin seseorang akan salah mengenali Tsunami Jousuke bahkan dalam jarak puluhan kilometer! Dan siapakah cowok berambut coklat muda yang selalu mengikutinya dan mengingatkanmu pada anak anjing? Yup, Tachimukai Yuuki.

"Hmmm, benar juga ya..." Dan keempat makhluk(?) itu terus memandang sosok yang baru saja dijelaskan di atas. Haruna ingin mengomentari kalau mereka itu lebih mirip pasangan yang overdosis fluffy daripada dibilang seperti kakak adik, tapi langsung menahan diri. Mengingat kalau orang-orang yang ada disampingnya ini BUKAN fujoshi. Kecuali Rika, Haruna masih menduga kalau cewek osaka itu sudah terjerat(?) sho-ai dan kawan-kawan.

XXX

Tsunami Jousuke. 15 tahun, Kelas 3 Smp, Defender. Salah satu anggota tertua di Inazuma Japan. Walaupun dia adalah seorang senpai, dia paling benci dengan yang namanya formalitas. Karena itu anggota lain yang lebih muda darinya hanya memanggilnya 'Tsunami' tanpa embel-embel lain. Banyak juga yang memanggilnya dengan 'Tsunami-kun'. Yang memakai '-san' untuk memanggilnya hanyalah anak-anak kelas 1 dan Toramaru. Trademarknya tentu saja : Rambut pink ngejreng, kulit coklat karena terlalu sering berjemur di bawah matahari okinawa, serta sikapnya yang selalu ikut arus alias 'nori nori' itu.

Walaupun Haruna tidak merencanakan hal ini, dia akhirnya membuat Tsunami menjadi target 1 untuk hari ini. Target 2 tentu saja :

Tachimukai Yuuki. 13 tahun, kelas 1 SMP, kiper dan Mid-fielder. Salah satu anggota termuda di Inazuma Japan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tsunami, Tachimukai selalu mementingkan formalitas. Dapat diketahui dari caranya bicara yang selalu pakai bahasa sopan dan EYD(?) yang benar. Bahkan dengan para junior yang setingkat dengannya pun dia tetap memakai bahasa sopan. Trademark : Rambut coklat muda, mata biru jernih, juga panggilan '-san' yang selalu ditambahkan di ujung nama seseorang. Ooooh, inilah puppy yang sesungguhnya!

'Jangan lupakan puppy eyes punya Tachimukai-kun yang bisa bikin siapapu K.O...' Haruna menambahkan dalam hati. Dia pun kembali memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua target yang –entah bagaimana- menjadi targetnya hari ini. Untuk mempersingkat, mari kita sebut target dengan sebutam FluffyShipping.

Kenapa Fluffy? Karena rambut Tsunami yang sungguh mirip dengan gulali - Eh, salah. Karena sikap mereka berdua itu sungguh fluffy sekaleeee, bikin para fujoshi gemas karena kedekatan mereka berdua yang oh-so-fluffy.

"WOI!"

Suara lantang milik Tsunami mengagetkan para gadis yang sedang melamun di pinggir lapangan. Entah sejak kapan Tsunami dan Tachimukai berdiri di depan mereka, tidak lagi berlatih di lapangan. Tsunami menaruh lengannya di pinggang sambil mengangkat alis, bingung melihat tingkah kelima cewek yang sedari tadi bengong di pinggir lapangan. Sedangkan Tachimukai memegang bola di kedua tangannya sambil memiringkan kepala.

...Ingin rasanya author memeluk itu anjing mungil sekarang juga. Sayang, Tsunami sudah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Author yang imut-imut ini. (Tsunami : Imut dari Hongkong!)

"Kalian ngapain bengong ngeliat kami berdua? Naksir?" Seperti biasa, Tsunami dengan pede dan seenak jidatnya langsung asal nebak pikiran orang lain. Mendengar ini, Touko langsung adu mulut dengan cowok surfer itu, Rika tertawa melihat mereka berdua, dan ketiga manager hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Touko berteriak. "Tadi Fuyuka-san bilang kalau kamu dengan Tachimukai itu mirip kakak adik, makanya kita semua jadi memperhatikan tingkah laku kalian berdua..."

Hening sejenak. Tsunami dan Tachimukai kedap-kedip mata... Lalu,

"He? Kakak adik?"

"Aku dengan Tsunami-san?"

Mereka lalu menunjuk diri mereka masing-masing. Touko dan Rika mengangguk-angguk.

"Hooo, kakak ya..." Tsunami manggut-manggut sambil gosok-gosok dagu. Kelihatan deh tuanya... Para cewek dan Tachimukai melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yosh, Tachimukai!" Tsunami lalu menunjuk Tachimukai dengan telunjuknya dan masang wajah (sok) senpai. "Coba sekarang anggap aku sebagai kakakmu! Panggil aku 'aniki'!" Sekarang Tsunami menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jempolnya. Di wajahnya terpasang senyum khas okinawa, nyengir sambil pamer gigi. Persis iklan pasta gigi...

"He? 'Aniki'? Nggak cocok..." Tachimukai mengerutkan alisnya. Dia kan anak dengan tutur kata lembut dan EYD(?) yang baik. Masa' manggil kakaknya sendiri dengan sebutan Aniki?

"Masa' sih? Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu panggil 'Nii-san' juga nggak apa-apa!" Tsunami (masih) dengan tampang iklan pasta gigi... eh, salah. Maksudnya dengan senyum okinawa kembali berkata. Tapi Tachimukai sepertinya masih tidak enak dengan panggilan itu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Bagaimana dengan para cewek yang menonton kejadian itu? Aki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku keduanya, Touko sweatdrop, Fuyuka bengong, Rika ingin mereka segera melanjutkan adegan 'kakak-adik' itu ke ingkat yang –ehem- lebih, dan Haruna sudah merekam interaksi mereka berdua dari tadi. Kenapa? Karena insting Fujoshi mengatakan dia HARUS mengabadikan adegan ini! Pasti inilah hint unik yang dia tunggu-tunggu!

"Nii-san juga kurang cocok..." Tachimukai berkata pelan. "Untukku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi panggilan itu tidak cocok untuk Tsunami-san."

Jeleb! Nusuk banget kata-katamu, Tachimukai... Lihat tuh muka Tsunami yang merana abis...

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan!" Tachimukai mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya terlihat berapi-api. Tekadnya untuk menghayati peran sebagai adik patut untuk dipuji. Membuat Tsunami yang tadi merana kembali bersemangat dan para cewek juga semakin tdak sabar.

Tachimukai lalu menghadap ke arah Tsunami. Dan dia... memasang wajah puppy yang sudah sangat terkenal itu! Puppy eyes dengan wajah tersenyum sepeti anjing kecil itu... Kagak nahan! Ini mah sebelum mendengar panggilan Tachimukai untuk 'kak Tsunami', Tsunami sudah tepar duluan! Lihat aja tuh mukanya, kayak apel dikasih wig pink... Oh, ini dia! Panggilan Tachimukai untuk 'kak Tsunami'...

"Tsuna-niini...!"

"..."

Nii-ni? Dari semua panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki, kenapa Tachimukai harus pakai ituuuu? Yah, Haruna sih senang-senang saja. Dia sudah pasang senyum Fujoshi dari tadi, kameranya telah merekam semua kejadian tadi. Cewek lainnya malah ber'awwww!' ria melihat muka innocent + puppy Tachimukai. Yang paling sengsara itu Tsunami...

Tsunami masih terlihat seperti apel merah dikasih wig pink di atasnya. Walaupun sepertinya warna merah di wajahnya sudah menjadi lebih gelap lagi. Eh, tunggu dulu... Jangan-jangan, Tsunami...

Bruuuusssh!

"HEEE? TSUNAMI-KUN!"

...Tuh kan, benar. Keluar deh banjir darah dari hidung a.k.a mimisan. Segitu hebatnya keimutan Tachimukai sampai bisa membuatmu mimisan, Tsunami-san...? Para cewek langsung berlari ke arah Tsunami. Tentu dengan wajah cemas dicampur wajah ketawa. Khusus untuk Rika dan Touko mereka malah cekikikan melihat reaksi Tsunami barusan. Haruna masih dipinggir untuk merekam ending dari hint unik ini.

"Eh? Ada apa? Tsuna-niini?"

Bruuush!

Huwaaa, banjir gelombang kedua! Sekarang Rika dan Touko malah tertawa terang-terangan sambil menunjuk Tsunami. Tachimukai hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil pasang wajah bingung melihat nasib 'kakak'nya sekarang. Bermandikan darah mimisan...

"Tachimukai-kun, mungkin sebaiknya kau hentikan panggilan 'nii-ni' itu... Kasihan Tsunami-senpai, nggak tahan dia..." Haruna berbisik di dekat Tachimukai. Tachimukai memandang Haruna sambil mengangkat alisnya. Oh, dan wajah puppy-nya juga masih terpasang.

"Nggak boleh...?"

'Iyaaaa, boleh banget!' pengennya sih jawab gitu. Tapi yang keluar malah, "Jangan dulu, deh. Setidaknya sampai Tsunami-senpai bisa tahan dengan wajah puppy memelasmu itu..."

"Puppy memelas?" Tachimukai kembali bertanya.

"Omonganku sendiri. Jangan dipikirkan." Haruna tersenyum pada Tachimukai, sambil memeluk kamera kesayangannya yang telah dengan sukses merekam kehebohan barusan. Tachimukai hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melihat ke arah Tsunami yang sedang dibopong para manager ke uks. Buat mengganti darah yang hilang...

**TBC!**

**Nii-ni : **Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki, hampir sama dengan 'nii-san' , 'nii-chan' , maupun 'aniki'. Bedanya, panggilan ini lebih terkesan imut dan biasanya digunakan oleh adik yang umurnya masih kecil. Tsunami kelihatan pedo nya... *plak*

Endingnya gaje ah! Adegan kakak adik di atas diambil dari doujin pendek yang saya lupa dapet dari mana. Yang pasti bukan di pixiv. Doujin aslinya sendiri inspirasi dari episode 57, di mana Natsumi dan Aki bilang kalau 'Mereka berdua (TsunaTachi) itu combi yang bagus.' Dan 'Tsunami itu seperti seorang kakak.'

Saya minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada para readers yang telah menunggu apdet ni fanfic. Lepi saya baru balik sih... Dan bukannya langsung ngelanjutin fanfic, saya malah keasyikkan maen pokemon Ruby! Brendan keren cuy! #plak Terus saya nonton Hetalia juga... Inggris, I loph yu! #double plak Terus, terus...Saya lagi pengen baca Ao no Exorcist! #mintadibantai Oh, dan saya juga sedang uts ini! Buat yang juga sedang ujian sekarang, Ganbatte ne! XD

Bales Review ya...

**Tania Anrika :** Hehe, Sankyuuu! Tapi ternyata anda harus menunggu lebih dari sebulan untuk kelanjutan fic ini ya... Maaf, ini TsunaTachi dulu ya... ngantri dengan req yang lain. Thanks Reviewnya, Hidup Fujoshi!

**Rachigekusa :** Eee, saya juga bingung mana yang seme. Kalo saya, Yuuto itu selalu uke! #digigitpenguin Tuh kan, kurang lucu! Saya nggak pernah nemu doujin ShuuYuu sih! Mudahan chapter ini memuaskan ya... Thanks Reviewnya, hidup Fujoshi!

**Aurica Nestmile :** Akio, Akio... Memang dia itu hebat banget ya! #plak Banyak yang pengen kamera Haruna jadi lebih canggih sih... Makannya dia mohon-mohon sama Yuuto buat duit kamera baru, jadi lebih puas deh nyari Hint XD Ini lanjutannya! Thanks Reviewnya, hidup Fujoshi!

**Darkrose8213 :** Gita-chan juga nggak apa-apa! #hajared Saya jadi kayak tua gini, hehe... SMP kelas berapa? Bener kan, kurang lucu... Mudahan chapter ini puas ya... Oh ya, karena fb lewat hp gak beres, pesanmu belum saya balas. Gomen ne... Thanks Reviewnya, hidup Fujoshi!

**Asma Syifa Nabilah :** Ini review chapter 2 ya... review chapter lain juga dong! #dilemparkunai Namanya juga Yaoi, oh yaoi! Harus banyak yaoi-nya! 'itu'? itu apa ya...? Asma-chan juga suka AkioxYuuto? Sama! Emm, saya juga nggak mikir warna kodoknya... mungkin kayak kodok yang biasanya? Coklat kayak lumpur campur bintik-bintik coklat gitu... Thanks Reviewnya, Hidup Fujoshi!

**Moyoko Tomoyo :** Huwaaa, anda baik sekali sampai ngasih 4 review sekaligus! Jujur, saya kaget pas pertama kal liat review anda yang numpuk... XD Suka HiroRyuu ya? Tunggu aja ya, mereka pasti muncul! Untuk Shuuya ma Yuuto, menurut saya Yuuto itu selalu uke sih... jadi... hahahaha! #plak Akio itu susah cemburunya sih... Mungkin dia tahu ya, kalo ShuuYuu itu cuman sampe friendship, seperi pasangan yang menjaga anak semata wayang (Mamoru) *dihajar fans ShuuYuu* Maaf baru apdet sekarang ya... Thanks Reviewnya, Hidup Fujoshi!

**Kuroka :** Halo! Salam kenal kuroka-san! XD Nggak apa-apa, saya juga barus bisa apdet ni sekarang... Dari penguin emperor jadi dark emperor ya... Ah, itu seragam dark emperor bikin saya gimanaaaa gitu... Masa iya mereka tanding pake kaya gitu... eh, saya juga jadi gaje nih... Thanks Reviewnya, Hidup Fujoshi!

**Heylalaa : **Saya juga kangeeeeen! Lalaa-senpai~~~! Akio emang chara paling keren! Huwaaa, Akio! Dan dia tetep kukuk memegang psikopat paling keren di InaIre! Hahahaha! #tendanged Untuk line itu... Nggak tahu juga kenapa bisa jadi begitu! Habis Kageyama makin lama makin aneh aja penampilannya... Hebat ya, Yuuto sama Akio bisa langsung mengenali wujud Kageyama yang baru...Iyaaaa, ShuuTora emang manisss banget XD

Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, Saya emang sering baca doujin di pixiv, zero-chan, maupun livejournal. Dan saya emang ngerti, karena saya ketemu kanji dan tata bahasa Jepang setiap hari. Saya anak sastra Jepang, kalo nggak bisa bahasa jepang gimana jadinya tuh kuliah saya? #curhat Walaupun saya berharap ada alat canggih seperti yang ditulis lalaa, supaya mata saya nggak picik ngeliatin kamus kanji saya waktu nemu kanji yang nggak saya ngerti... Btw, Lalaa punya fb? Kalau ada kasih tau na... Thanks Reviewnya, Hidup Fujoshi!

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro :** Aloha! Ini baru diapdet setelah sekian lama! XD MamoShirou? AtsuShuu? Hehe, harus nyari bahannya dulu nih... Ditunggu aja ya... Thanks Reviewnya, Hidup Fujoshi!

**OMAKE**

Karena saya lagi nostalgia ma pokemon, omakenya kita bikin InaIre crossover pokemon aja ya!#seenaknya Dan tokoh utamanya adalah... Shuuya! Kenapa? Karena dia pasti dapet pokemon api! #nggak nyambung

**Inazuma Eleven crossover Pokemon! (part. 1)**

**Prof. Hibiki :** Baiklah, Shuuya! Inilah saatnya kau mendapatkan pokemon pertamamu! Pilihlah diantara ketiga pokemon ini. Ada tipe api, air, dan rumput. Pilihlah dengan bijaksana...

**Shuuya :** *ngambil satu pokeball* ...Aku pilih dia.

Pokeball dilempar, pokemon keluar, dan Shuuya memilih... Torchic!

**Prof. Hibiki :** Hooo, Torchic ya. Memang sepertinya kau cocok dengan pokemon api ya... Kalau begitu, terimalah ini. Ini pokedex yang akan sangat berguna dalam perjalananmu.

**Shuuya :** *nerima pokedex*...Terima kasih.

Dan dimulailah perjalan Shuuya dan Torchic. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

**A/N : **GAJE! Buat yang nggak tahu, torchic itu pokemon yang kayak ayam punya May itu lo...Saya punya fanart yang masangin Shuuya sama torchic, nggak ada tuh shuuya dipasangin ma pokemon lain. Oh, dan Ryuuji selalu ma pokemon rumput. Sama ijonya... #ditebas daun Yah, saya bingung mo ngelanjutin apa nggak nih omake... Gimana menurut readers?

Review ya...! *nyiapin swampert buat ngeluarin hydro pump* #korbanpokemon


End file.
